Mystic Angel
by TheItGurl
Summary: The team meets a new girl with extraordinary powers, and soon she's all that's on Robin's mind. She always saves the day, and manages to bring out one horrible secret of Robin's. But what happens when Slade gets ahold of her?
1. What Was That

_Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, but I did make Mystic Angel. **_

Beast Boy was out on the town one day, just looking for something to do. The crime rate level had decreased since that day Robin took on this new monstrous villain with a body made of rock. He called himself the "Rock Fist.", which wasn't a very good name to BB. He figured there was nothing better to do than to go out for pizza. So just as he sat down and ordered the vegetarian special…BOOM! There was a huge explosion! Out from a building came a gigantic body of fire! It walked through the streets, stepping on cars and knocking over street lights! People ran and screamed with terror! BB got out his communicator. "Robin, there's this massive fire-man-thingy in the city!" He told them.

"We're on it!" Robin answered and then Beast Boy sprang into action! He turned into an elephant and charged at the enemy! It seemed like a good idea, until he burned his trunk! He shrieked and turned back. He rubbed his nose.

"Dude, now you're gonna get a good Beast Boy whoopin'!" he said and he changed into a dinosaur and roared! The monster continued to walk away, paying BB no attention. "What? Get back here!" he yelled. As he got ready to charge again, Starfire and Raven flew above! Then Robin and Cyborg ran past.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded.

"Wait for me!" Beast Boy called and ran with them!

Starfire threw her star bolts and Raven picked up objects and threw them at the giant flame! But it engulfed them and grew bigger! Raven spotted this and stopped. Starfire kept throwing her star bolts at the monster! Raven flew over and stopped her. "Star stop! It makes him grow!" she said.

"What are we to do Robin?" Starfire called down to the boys.

"I'll handle this!" Cyborg said and he aimed his laser gun at the fire! He blasted with all his might, and the monster turned around and roared! It grew bigger!

"Cyborg stop! It's making him worse!" Robin yelled! "Let's see if I can trip him!" and Robin fired his sling at the feet of the flaming monster, but it burned into nothing but ashes! They all stood there stunned.

"That's it, I'm using water!" BB said and turned back into an elephant. I sucked up some water from a destroyed fire hydrant. He squirt the water at the monster, causing it only a bit of damage!

"It's not enough water!" Robin told him!

Just as they began to panic, something white flew by! They watched as the white figure flew around the monster's head! It distracted the fiend and as the white object flew away, the flaming danger followed it! The Titans kept up close behind! They neared the lake! The monster stopped and bellowed as the white flash flew into the water! The Titans stood there and waited to see what would happen next. Suddenly, a title wave erupted from the body of water! It had to be at least a hundred feet high! BB's face dropped as his eyes bulged!

"RUN!" he shouted, but as the others ran, he turned into a turtle! The water beat up against the ogre of fire and annihilated its size! The monster roared and went to the ground! With a flash, it was gone! The Teen Titans cheered!

"What was that thing?" Raven asked.

"I dunno, but whatever it was, it saved the day." Robin answered.

"Do you think it caused the wave?" Cyborg inquired as he looked down at the puddle of water he was standing in. "Hey, where's BB?" Everyone looked around. Robin's beeper went off.

"We'll have to find him later, there's trouble. Let's go." He notified them. They were off in a heart beat.


	2. A New Hero In Town

Beast Boy was still in the form of a small turtle. He struggled to get free from some seaweed he was stuck in at the bottom of the lake. He squirmed and squirmed but got nowhere! "Bummer" he thought. "I'll be late for dinner, and then Cyborg will fix steak of something. Yuck!" Unexpectedly, he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him from the seaweed. "Whoa! What the…?" and he rose to the surface. He was carried over to the edge of the lake, just under the bridge. He was set down and he turned around to see who it was.

"There you go little guy." Said the girl who stood in front of him. "My wave trick must have done that. I'm sorry." She was skinny, but she had big curves and long slender legs. Her hair was dark brown and wavy. She wore a white belly top and a small white skirt. The skirt was really short, just reached mid-thigh short! She had white sandals on her feet. Her eyes were a pretty brown with white crystals aligned under her eyebrows. Her nails were white and around her neck was a necklace with a white diamond or something on it. Something resembling that was around her waist.

"HELLO PRETTY!" Beast Boy said as he changed back into himself. The girl jumped back and looked at him funny.

"You're…you're not a turtle!" she said, which was obvious. "And, why are you green?"

"My name's Beast Boy. I'm a Teen Titan." BB explained.

"A what?" she asked.

"A Teen Titan! Come on, you know! We live in the T tower and fight crime and kick bad guy butt!" the girl just shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She admitted.

"What? Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I just got here this morning. I didn't think there were any super heroes here."

"We're not super heroes, but now that you mention it…" BB went on and began to flex what he called-muscles.

"I'll just be going then, I guess." The girl said and walked off.

"Wait, don't go!" Beast Boy tried to stop her, and then he noticed that she was floating in mid air! "You have super powers?"

"Uh, yeah, I just told you," she said, "Well actually I told the turtle." She said with a smile and got back on her feet. BB laughed.

"You're funny. I can change into any animal I want, when I want. What are your powers?"

"I can control all four elements." She said.

"And that would mean…" he was confused.

"I can control earth, water, fire and air."

"Cool! So you can cause huge waves, storms, volcanoes, earthquakes and all sorts of neat stuff?" She nodded. "Dude, that's amazing. What else?" he finished.

"Well I can fly and become invisible."

"Show me." And with that she went up in the air and then vanished. "Wicked! You have to meet Robin and the gang."

"Who is Robin?" she asked as she appeared in the ground again to his side. BB spun to see her.

"He's like our leader. Black, spiky hair, mask over the eyes, cape and tights."

"Sounds like a wonder." She said with her arms crossed. BB laughed again.

"And you have a sense of humor! That's great! We could totally use you on the team. Come with me, I'll introduce you to them."


	3. Meet The New Girl

"Robin, we should go find Beast Boy." Said Starfire as Robin paced back and forth. "He could be hurt."

"I'm sure he's fine, Star. I'm more concerned about what that white thing was." Robin answered.

"Besides, he's probably sniffing a tree or something." Cyborg said as he went on playing Beast Boy's game.

The door opened and in walked Beast Boy. "Here I am!" he announced. They all turned and walked over to him. They just glared. "What?"

"We were worried about you friend. Are you unharmed?" Star asked.

"I'm okay. I just met someone new. And I think you'll be very interesting in meeting her too." BB said.

"Her?" Robin said as he scratched his head. Beast Boy nodded and turned and motioned to the doorway, telling someone to come in.

The new girl walked in. She tidied up her white skirt and hair as she entered. She stood next to Beast Boy. Everyone looked at her. She looked back and then around. She stayed quiet. Cyborg eyed her; then smiled. Robin just stared at her.

"Guys, this is who took care of that fire-thingy earlier." BB told them.

"That was you?" Raven asked. The girl nodded. Raven smiled. "Nice work."

"You caused that wave?" Cyborg inquired next. She nodded again. "Sweet." Robin stepped forward.

"So, nice work." He complimented. The girl blushed.

"Thank you."

"How did you learn that trick?"

"I always knew it." There was a moment of silence.

"What's your name?" Robin spoke up again, and a smile crossed his face. The girl took a deep breath.

"I don't have one."

More silence.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"What did your parents name you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't have any parents." The girl sighed and looked at the other teenagers. "For as long as I can remember I haven't had any parents. I grew up in an orphanage far away from here. When I turned twelve I ran away, I went city to city trying to find a home. Or even get a clue of who my parents are. I gave up after a while and just helped people as I came and went. I was walking through your town today and saw the fire monster and decided to help. I didn't know the city already had a bunch of superheroes. I can see I'm not needed." And with that she turned around and went to leave.

"Wait!" Starfire called out as she flew in front of the girl. "New friend, please stay. We have yet to see what your powers are capable of."

"Yeah! Show the team what you can do!" BB jumped in.

"Um…okay." The girl said and they all walked out to the lake, away from the tower.

"Stand back." She told them. And her eyes began to glow a light blue! She reached her hands forward and flung them up in the air, causing another big wave! Then she lifted her hands above her head and some water lifted up into the air, like a fountain! She moved her hands around, sending the water swirling around in the air! Then she let it go and it went back into the lake. For her next trick, she crossed her arms and her eyes turned white! She dropped her arms to her side and she flew up in the air! She waved her arms in the air, creating a wheel of wind! She tossed it and it went spinning like a frisbee! It cut through the water and split it right down the middle! She landed and then her eyes began to glow orange! She clapped her hands together and a flame grew in her hands! She pointed her hand out in front of her and sent fire flying, as if she was a flamethrower! Next, her eyes began to glow green! She lifted her arms up and all the rocks and boulders on the shore went into the air! She screamed as she flailed her arms out to the water and all the rocks when splashing in! Her eyes went brown again and she dropped her arms to the side. Everyone clapped! She bowed and then vanished! They stopped clapping and looked around. "This is just another trick I know." She said as she reappeared in front of them. They clapped again.

"New friend, that was amazing! I have never seen anything like that before in my entire life!" Starfire cheered. Raven smiled.

"It was very impressive."

"Flying, flame throwing, vanishing into thin air and even more…that's amazing!" Cyborg said as he put his hands on his head in disbelief. The girl blushed.

"Well done." Robin said. "We could really use you on the team."

"Really, I could join you guys?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"With some training, who knows what you're capable of."


	4. Your Nose Is Growing

The new girl turned out to be a very strong fighter. Beast Boy and Cyborg introduced her to video games, and the three of them had a ball! Raven was very interested when she discovered that she also like to meditate. "My emotions can cause my powers to act up. I have to try and keep control of them or I could erupt a volcano or something, literally." She joined Raven daily to meditate and they grew close that way. She'd practice fighting with Robin, because he insisted on her training. Starfire was particularly intrigued by the new girl. They went to the mall together and just spent time together. They could relate because Starfire was from another planet and not used to the ways on earth, while the new girl was from far away and so unaccustomed to the way of the Titans. That and the fact that both could fly. When they weren't talking about their old homes, Star would bring up Robin. "Do you like him?"

"No, we are just very close friends!" Starfire answered while blushing.

"Really, because you always want to hang out with him."

"He is one of my best friends in the whole wide world." Star explained.

"I don't really know him." The new girl answered as she continued to brush her hair.

"Well you should get to know him, he is very wonderful."

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"Nonsense!" Starfire said. She grabbed her new friend's hand and pulled her up with her and they walked away from the couch.

"Where are we going?"  
"To go see Robin."

"I know you like him Starfire."

"I swear I do not. It is just…" but there was an alarm! Robin and the boys ran towards the exit!

"Titans, let's go!" Robin said. The new girl went to follow, but Robin stopped her. "Maybe you should stay here." He said.

"Why?"

"You might get hurt." He answered and ran off. Get hurt? No way! She'd been practicing. But if he insisted that she stay put, she couldn't argue. She sighed and flew over to the couch and sat down.

Later that night, the teens came back. Raven walked over to the new girl and smiled. Then Beast Boy jumped down next to her. He went on about how they kicked the robber's butt and how he morphed into a tiger and this and that. Raven asked the new girl to meditate with her. Starfire flew over and joined them in their chat. Cyborg picked up the couch while all of them where still on it! The girls squealed and Beast Boy complained.

"I can't find the remote!" Cyborg explained. She laughed; it felt good to have friends.

"You should have been there! It was amazing!" Beast Boy said as the couch was set back down.

"I wish I could have gone. But Robin said I should stay."

"I don't see why." Raven said. "You've certainly showed us that you know what you're doing."

"He simply wishes for you to train more before you engage in battle with us, new friend." Starfire said.

"Where is Robin?" Cyborg asked as he sat down.

"He is bandaging his wound." Star explained. "Some of the shattered glass cut his arm." The new girl excused herself and she flew into the hallway. She then pursued on foot. She walked around, looking in the rooms as she passed. It was dark, but light shone from one room. She peeked in and saw Robin. He was in one of the bathrooms, washing his cut. She walked in and looked in the mirror as she did. Robin looked up and saw her.

"Hey, you need to get in here?" he asked with a smile. She noticed that he always smiled when he talked to her, and only her. She figured it was because he wanted her to feel welcome.

"No." she answered. There was a moment of silence as Robin dried his gashed arm and turned to her. "Why didn't you let me go?"

"You might have gotten hurt. Look at me."

"But it's just a scratch." She said as she walked closer and looked at his arm. She placed her hand over his cut. "I know I'm new, but I'm more capable than you think I am." She said as she removed her hand. Robin looked down and saw that his gash was gone!

"Did…Did you…?" he started in shock.

"I have healing power. I can't heal myself, and I can only heal small wounds but it's still a handy trick."

"Unreal. Where did you get all these powers?" Robin asked.

"I've had them for as long as I can remember. Like Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven."

"Speaking of Starfire, is she trying to eat one of the cushions on the couch again?" Robin asked. She looked at him funny.

"No…"

"Good, she tries to do that sometimes." He replied and the girl began to giggle. Robin joined her and then smiled.

"You and Starfire must be really close."

"Yeah… nothing is going on in case you thought that." The girl smiled.

"You're nose is growing." She winked and walked away.


	5. Sit And Wait

The next morning, Robin woke her up with a knock on her door. He asked her to come out and get ready to train. She didn't understand why but agreed. They went into the gym and Robin watched as she punched the punching bag. She began kicking it as he held it. "Use your toes or your heel to kick." He told her.

"I still don't see why I have to do this."

"You have to learn how to fight."

"I don't need to know how to fight, I have my powers."

"Sometimes they're not good enough." The new girl grit her teeth and kicked the bag really hard, knocking Robin and sending him back onto the floor.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated." She clarified her actions.

"About what?" he asked as he stood up.

"About not being able to fight with you guys." She turned and rubbed her arm. "Robin, I know I'm just as good as…"

"Everyone thinks that until they get hurt." Robin cut her off.

"I won't get hurt."

"That's what I said when I challenged Slade." Robin confessed. He looked down at his feet. The new girl looked at him with soft eyes.

"Who's Slade?" she asked.

"This psycho who tries to destroy the town every chance he gets. He's the one guy we can't catch." Robin said, upset about it. The new girl walked over to the peanut bag and took a swing at it. She looked back at Robin and then around the room. She flew over to the punching bag and held it.

"Hey Robin, maybe you could teach me some moves. So in case I see him one day, I'll know what to do." She tried with a smile. He looked up at her and smiled. "Maybe one day we'll take him on together." She winked and took a swing at the bag. "Besides, I think I'm up for one more round." Robin walked over.

"Here, let me show you a snap kick."

At dinner, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about real meat or tofu. Starfire was looking for ice cream and Raven was meditating. The new girl walked in. Raven called for her to come over. She did and took her place floating in front of Raven. "You look like something's on your mind." She shrugged with a smile. "Here, lets get some tea and relax a bit. Although it might be hard to with Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing. Let's go on the roof." So the two girls went up to the roof and sat down. The sun was setting and it gave them a very pretty view. "So, how's training with Robin going?" Raven asked as she sipped some tea.

"It could be better." The girl admitted.

"He still won't let you fight?"

"No. He doesn't think I can take care of myself. I even healed his arm from the glass."

"He told me about that."

"Did he really? Wow. What else did he say?" and she took a sip. Raven did the same.

"He said you're doing well."

"You guys are my first friends, and I don't want to mess things up."

"You can't." Raven said and smiled. "You're like a member of the family now." The girl smiled.

"I just want Robin to trust me, so I can fight with you guys."

"Maybe I should talk to Robin for you." Then the alarms when off again. Raven stood up and sighed. The girls went back inside. The new girl went to run out the door with them, but Robin stopped her again.

"Robin…I just want to…"

"Stay here. We'll be back soon."

"But Robin…"

"This is Mad Mod. He's tricky. You could get hurt, so leave this to us." And with that he left.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said as he walked out. The new girl stood back and watched as the doors closed. She grew angry and her eyes glowed orange as flames came from her fists! She took a deep breath and returned to normal.

"Calm down." She told herself. "Don't get upset. Remember what happened last time you go upset? Of course you do. Just chill." She sighed and went into her room. An idea hatched in her head as she sat on her bed and looked out the window. "He'll have to let me fight!"


	6. Robin VS The New Girl

The next morning, Robin was outside practicing. He jumped and flipped and kicked over obstacles. Raven watched with Starfire, who was beaming with glee. Raven rolled her eyes at Star's admiration. Beast Boy was talking with Cyborg about how he could do the same stuff. Cyborg just shook his head. As Robin neared the last standing obstacle, the new girl appeared in front of it! His fist stopped just centimeters away from her face! She glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Nice trick, I almost hit you." Robin said with a smile. She didn't speak. "You okay?"

"No, I am not okay! You won't let me fight! So I'm going to have to show you that I can handle myself." She said and she took a fighting position. "Hit me!"

"Huh?" was all Robin said.

"Hit me! Fight me! And don't hold back!"

"Why would I do that?"

"To challenge me!" she finished. Robin took his fighting stance.

"I'll go easy on you."

"Please don't." she replied.

Robin went to throw a punch, but she dodged it! She went to punch and he stopped her! She ripped her hand free from his grip and did a back flip! She kicked and he blocked! He did the same and she ducked! They began to spar back and forth! At one time, Robin grabbed her fist and threw her up in the air and over his head! She landed on her back with a thud! But she bounced back up and took a fighting stance. She charged, and he dodged! She did it again, and again! She grew irritated again and ran towards him! He didn't have the time to dodge it and…WHAM! She kicked him right in the face, sending him flying back! The others were in awe! Robin stood up and dusted himself off. "Don't hold back Robin!" she called to him as her eyes began to glow white! Robin ran towards her and she threw a strong gust of wind at him! He went flying back and tumbled! "Come at me again!" Robin got up and took out his stick. He charged again and she dodged the strike! With green glowing eyes, she hit the ground with her fist and sent a small earthquake to Robin's feet! He fell over and did a jackknife back up! She used her powers to toss rocks at him! He blocked and dodged them, and hit one back at her with his weapon as if it was a game! She growled and jumped up in the air! She floated above him with her eyes now glowing light blue, she threw her arms down at him, sending water splashing on him! He stumbled back from the impact and went against a boulder! He shook it off and she hit him with more water! He jumped up in the air and knocked her back down! She fell to the ground! Getting back up, she was now in fire mode! With a clap, she composed fire and threw fire balls at him! He tumbled and jumped up, kicking her in the face! He was ready to kick her again, but then he noticed the blood from her nose. She took her fists of fire and began to punch! He dodged and ducked! She gave up with the punches and did a back flip, kicking him in the face as she went back! He skidded back and stood up.

"Enough!" he shouted. The girl, who was now out of breath, returned to her normal state and stood up. She wiped the blood from her nose. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "Are you?"

"No…you did pretty good." Robin said with a smile again. "But you need to work on your defense."

"So, I can fight now right?' she asked with a smile. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tissue. He handed it to her. She took it and wiped the blood off her nose.

"I don't think just yet." He answered.

"What?" she yelled. "But…but-but…I just did all that!"

"I still don't think you're ready. I'm sorry." He said and he walked off. The other Teen Titans ran up to the new girl and congratulated her.

"That was amazing, new friend! You really know how to kick butt!" Starfire said.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered in.

"You should have used your invisibility!" Beast Boy said. "You would have totally kicked his butt!"

"I think she did a pretty good job." Raven said. "Look." They all looked and saw that Robin was limping. "It takes a lot to make him do that."

"He still doesn't think I'm ready." The girl murmured. They all looked at her. She curled her hands up into fists. "What am I doing wrong?"

Later that night, the new girl was in her room. There was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. She was face to face with Robin. She just glared at him. "Hey, listen, I just wanted to apologize about the bloody nose. I feel really bad about it. Maybe I was a bit too rough on you. And the performance was amazing. You did really well. I just don't want you to get hurt. So, uh, we're eating dinner. Cyborg made real meat this time. Don't you want to come out and grab a bite?" Robin said with a small smile. She could tell he had to force that smile. Then his smile dropped into a frown. "I'm sorry about your nose. It was an accident. It's just that, you were better than I expected and I got a bit carried away. I hope you're not mad at me." And after that, she closed the door in his face.

Robin walked out to the living room and sat down. Raven who was reading a book spoke up.

"She won't talk to you?" she asked.

"No. I think she's mad at me." Robin answered.

"Well who could blame her?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You won't let her fight. She's shown courage, strength and perseverance and it's still not good enough for you."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Robin said with sad eyes. "I'm not trying to make her mad."

"I think you should give her a chance. Why is it so important to you that she doesn't get hurt?" Raven asked. Robin just shrugged. "Don't let Starfire know."

"Let Starfire know what?"

"How you feel about the new girl."

"What are you talking about?" Raven sighed.

"You boys are so thick." She said and then she went off. Robin just sat there and thought.


	7. Is It A Date

"Has anyone seen the new girl?" Robin asked his teammates as they watched TV the next morning. They didn't answer, but continued to stare at the screen. "Hello? Guys?" he tried again. There was no answer. He sighed.

"Never mind, I'll find her myself." He walked off. He knocked on her door but she wasn't there. He walked into the gym and found her punching the punching bag. He walked up to her from behind. He was about to say something but…

"What do you want?" she suddenly asked. Robin smiled.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk, or give me another bloody nose?" she dished. Robin frowned.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have gone easier on you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"No, please don't. I like a challenge." She answered.

"Listen…I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. But I want to make it up to you. Everybody else thinks you're a good fighter, maybe it's because they've spent more time with you than I have."

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying…maybe it's time I got to know you better." Robin said. She turned and looked at him. Robin felt uncomfortable, like maybe he gave her the wrong impression.

"Outside the gym?"

"Yeah, like maybe the movies or something…well not the movies-but uh…something." He quickly corrected himself. She smiled a bit.

"I'd like to see what this town has to offer." She admitted. Robin smiled again.

"Well uh, tonight I'll show you around the city."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll see you later." And he left the room. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Ever since Raven said that, it was harder to talk to her.

Later that night, Robin knocked on the new girl's door and waited for her to open it. She cracked it open and peeked out, revealing one eye. "Are you…" he started but cleared his throat, "Are you ready?" She opened the door and nodded. They walked off together. But Starfire popped out of nowhere!

"Can I come along, wherever it is you are going?" she asked.

"Sorry Star, it's just me and her this time." Robin said. Star's face dropped.

"But, but what if something happens and you need protecting?"

"We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to our new friend." Robin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked down at his hand, which the touch had made her feel different. Like a warm spot. She grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself wonder boy. I'm not helpless." And Robin smiled at her. They walked outside the tower together, leaving Star standing there.

"RAVEN!" Star cried and rushed to Raven's room! "Raven, Raven!"

"Yes, Starfire?" she answered angrily.

"Robin and our new friend have gone out alone! We should follow them!"

"They will be fine. Besides, Robin wants to be alone with the new girl."

"Alone with the new girl? But why?"

"Because he wants to get to know her better."

"But he didn't take me along!"

"Star, he knows you already. You stick to him like glue."

"But, he never took me out alone like that to get to know me better." Star stuck her head in Raven's door.

"What else is there for him to know after you follow him around all day?"

"Robin and I are friends."

"Exactly, but he isn't friends with the new girl. And I don't think he wants to be, even though he won't admit it."

"Then, what does he want to be with the new girl?" Star asked innocently.

"So, where to first?" Robin asked.

"I dunno. What is there in the city?"

"Well, there's a music store. They have good CD's. There's an arcade." He offered. She stuck her tongue out. "Okay, no arcade!" he laughed. "There's the mall."

"I like malls." She answered.

"Good, let's go there first." And they made their way to the mall. As they walked, a car drove by and a boy in the car whistled and called. She turned and looked disgustedly at the obnoxious loser.

"I never knew why guys did that."

At the mall, they went to a music store and listened to some music. The new girl seemed to enjoy pop music a lot. She even showed interest in rock, which Robin thought was nice. Next they went to a pet shop. The new girl ran over to the puppies on display. She picked one up and cuddled it, letting it lick her nose. Robin had a hard time getting her out of that store. She seemed to really like animals. Next they went and looked at some clothes. They checked out just about every store and lastly went to the food court. They ate pizza and chips. The new girl bought gum and blew bubbles with it, she said it was one of her hobbies. After the mall, Robin suggested calming things down by going to place he knew about. It was an old fair that was on the pier.


	8. Meet Slade

They sat on top of an old abandoned building. The moon was full and the stars were out shining their brightest. The new girl was very quiet most of the time, until she decided to break the chilling silence.

"This night has been wonderful." She confessed.

"Really?" Robin asked. "I'm glad you think so."

"I never knew there was so much in this city."

"Oh there's a lot more. There's a few clubs and restaurants and parks and all sorts of things."

"Sounds fun."

"Want to see them?"

"Maybe another day. It's getting late, we should head back."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Starfire is probably worried." Robin sighed. "What?"

"She's a great person, but…she follows me around all the time! I think she sees us as more than friends."

"You mean you don't?" she asked.

"Huh, no! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You guys seem to have something for each other."

"Well we don't. Or at least not anymore. I'm a bit of a solitaire person and nobody knows too much about me."

"That's my problem but only because I jump from place to place. I never had anyone I could really talk to or get to know…or have fun with. I was always alone." She explained as she caught a lightning bug.

"I'm sorry." Robin sympathized.

"It's not your fault." She smiled a bit and let the bug go. It flew off into the moon. "Besides, I have friends now." Robin smiled. There was more silence.

"We need to think of a name for you." She giggled. "Really. The new girl isn't much of a super hero name. Hmm, let's see. You're mysterious."

"I am?"

"Sure, nobody knows you, and you come and go in a flash. Mystic."

"That sounds nice."

"But you fly like an angel." He said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, and he wished he hadn't said it.

"You know, angels wear all white and fly around. I always thought that angels possessed special powers. You fit that description." The girl giggled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that was a compliment, Robin." She teased as she bat her eyelashes. Robin smiled.

"Take it as one if you want." He offered.

Suddenly, Robin was knocked off of the building! He fell to the ground! The girl gasped and looked up to see a man in a metal suit standing over her! She jumped up! Who was this guy? She backed up slowly. He stared her down. "Who are you?" she said to herself. He went to grab her but something hit him in the face and sparked, causing smoke! "SLADE!" Robin yelled from the ground! Slade? The villain Robin had told her about? "Leave her alone!" Robin growled.

"I didn't come for her." Slade said and he jumped down and kicked Robin into some crates! Robin tried to get up, but Slade kept hitting him! He couldn't hit him back! Slade picked him up and threw him to the ground!

"Robin!" she yelled.

"Go home!" he yelled to her!

"No!"

"Go back to the tower!" he told her and Slade kicked him again! She stressed and vanished. Robin knew she went back like he had told her.

"Now, now, who was that Robin?"

"You won't get her!" Robin told him! They continued to fight! Punching, kicking, flipping and more! The fight lasted forever! Robin grew tired and went off guard for a split second! And Slade took advantage of that! He fired a net and caught Robin! Robin fell to the ground and couldn't get free! He struggled and struggled but the ropes had him down! Slade stood over him with some kind of gun!

"Don't worry Robin…this won't hurt…for long." Slade said. As he pressed the trigger a gust of wind whipped it out of his hand! He jumped back! "Who is that?" he demanded. There was another gust that sent him flying into a wall! He crashed into it! Robin looked up and in front of his eyes appeared a white figure, with white glowing eyes and the grace of an angel! It was the new girl to his rescue! She hadn't left him! But she was about to fight Slade?

"No! You'll get hurt" He called up to her. "Run!"

"No!" she responded. "I run from no one!"

"Who are you?" Slade yelled as he pointed his gun at the girl!

"NO!" Robin yelled.

"I am…_Mystic Angel_." She answered with her eyes glowing white! Slade fired his gun just as she kicked up dust into the air!

"NO!" Robin yelled again! There was no answer! But Slade yelled and came crashing down with a thud! The girl landed in front of him and her eyes changed from white to orange!

"You are so going down." She said and she threw a heap of fire at him! Slade yelled and fell off the building and down to the ground! She returned to her normal state and walked over to Robin and cut him loose.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. Robin looked into her eyes.

"Thanks…Mystic Angel."

"Hey, it's my job." She replied.

"I can't believe you took him on all by yourself." Robin said with a hand behind his head.

"Well, I kind of caught him off guard." She said meekly while blushing.

"But still, it was amazing!" Robin said as he took her hands in his. She looked down and blushed more. "I had no idea."

"Does this mean I can finally fight with you guys?" she questioned hopefully. Robin chuckled.

"It's only fair." And after that she jumped forward and hugged him!

"Oh Robin, thank you so much! I won't let you down! I promise."

"I know you won't. Now let's go tell the others." And they left back for the tower.

"I must go find them!" Starfire said as she went to leave the tower.

"Star, I told you they're fine!" Cyborg told her.

"But they may be in trouble. They have been out for much too long!" Star whined. But the door opened and in walked Robin and the new girl. "Robin, where have you been?"

"Oh nowhere, out to the mall, the pier, kicking Slade's butt." Robin replied. The mouths in the room gaped open…

"What? Dude, how did you…when did you…" Beast Boy began.

"Actually, Mystic Angel kicked Slade's butt. I just watched."

"Mystic Angel? Who's that?" Raven asked. Robin looked at the new girl.

"We found a name for her." And she blushed.

"Mystic Angel at your service." She said with a curtsey.

"Cool!" Cyborg yelled!

"Nice name!" Raven joined it.

"Amazing…you're awesome!" BB cheered. "You're…you're…"

"Terrible!" Starfire yelled at the girl with a finger in her face. Everyone went silent. "How dare you put Robin in danger!"

"I didn't." she answered looking angrily at Starfire.

"Then what made Slade attack him?"

"Star calm down!" Robin helped. "She saved me."

"Saved you? But you have never needed saving before!"

"There's a first time for everything. And if Angel wasn't there I would have been in trouble."

"Angel?" she paused. "Angel? Why do you call her Angel?" Star demanded.

"It's the name I gave her. Mystic Angel." Robin explained.

"Angel is what one calls another when they have special feelings for them!" Star complained.

"What are you talking about? It's her name! We couldn't call her the new girl forever!"

"Well there is nothing about her that is like an Angel! You were put in danger!"

"And I told you Star, she saved me!" Robin yelled back at Star. She grew mad and flew away and into the hallway. A door slammed and then everyone looked at Angel. "It's not you." Robin told her. "You should get some rest."


	9. She Is Mystic Angel

The next morning, Angel was on the roof at sunrise. She sat alone thinking to herself about the commotion she had caused the night before. She felt stressed, and she lifted a pebble and tossed it into the water. Raven came onto the roof. "I can't believe Star is mad at you for saving Robin, and at the same time…" she paused, "I can't believe you saved Robin." Angel turned and smiled.

"If my friends are in trouble, I have no choice but to fight for them." Angel explained.

"Robin owes you big time. How did you manage to beat Slade?"

"I didn't think about a particular technique or anything, I just thought about saving Robin. He needed me. I couldn't run. If anyone put any of my friends in danger I have to protect them." Raven smiled.

"Even Starfire?"

"I made a pact with myself that I had to save everyone who needed saving, no matter what they think of me."

"So if I punched you in the face and I was kidnapped; would you help me?" Raven asked with her arms crossed. Angel nodded.

"Part of being a hero is putting hate behind you, and looking at the challenge in front of you." Raven took a seat next to Angel.

"You'll make a true hero."

Robin was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a cup of water. Starfire came in, biting her lower lip. She floated up behind his chair and didn't say anything. Robin sighed. "I'm disappointed in you Star." He said. She bowed her head. "You acted really hard towards Angel, and all she did was what she was supposed to do."

"Perhaps she thinks she is better than all of us." Star came in.

"That's far from her. She did a deed, not a crime."

"I think she is not a good person." Star said. Robin stood up and faced her.

"I think she's amazing. And I think that she's what this team needs. If me spending time with her makes you mad, I'm sorry. But she's a team member and she deserves my attention just as much as you do." There was a moment of silence.

"Do you like her Robin? I mean, in a way that makes you feel the _Swargin_? The feeling of butterflies and happiness in one's heart." Robin lifted one eyebrow, but the alarm sounded.

"Trouble, let's go." He said and he sprang into action. The team followed. Star kept a close eye on Angel, who flew out next to Raven.

At the scene, there was a big man who looked like a moth who was robbing a bank. The titans burst into action, but Angel just stopped and looked on. They threw everything they had at him but he had an advantage in size. Angel looked around…she couldn't use earth on an earth creature. There were other choices though. "Okay…I don't know what you are, but feel the burn!" she cheered as she clapped her hands together and her eyes turned orange. Then she took the flames and flew up into the air! "Hey bug boy!" she called and he looked. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" he charged at her!

"Angel, look out!" Robin called up to her! He turned to Starfire. "Star, carry me up there to help her!"

"She does not need you!" Starfire yelled at him. The moth threw punches and Angel dodged them! Then she hit him in the face! He flew back and rubbed the flames off from his face! Then she continued to throw fire at him! One of his wings caught fire and he spun out of control! Angel kicked him in the face over and over again! Then her eyes turned blue!

"Let me cool you down!" she said and she used the water form a nearby hydrant! The water rushed up and she spun it around her body. "How's some water sound?" and she threw the water at him! He went crashing against one of the buildings! Then Cyborg ran over and blasted him with his laser cannon! Starfire threw star bolts and Raven threw things at him! With one full wing left, he jumped up and went to run away, but Robin ran forward and kicked him in the jaw! The moth picked him up by the neck! But he crashed to the ground after a huge stream of water knocked him over! Angel floated down onto the ground and went invisible! The moth looked around. Robin came out of nowhere and CRACK- he hit him on the head with his staff and the moth was down for good! Cyborg tied him up and lifted him up into the air.

"Boo-ya!"

"You really helped us out there, Angel." Raven told Angel. Angel reappeared next to them and bowed her head.

"Now let's take this jerk down to jail!" Beast Boy said and they began to walk away. Star was glaring at Angel again.

"You must think you are better than all of us, you _Flargnat_! Well, you are not!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire calm down! She helped us!" Robin said to Star. "She's a part of the team, remember?"

"Yes, but Robin…"

"Just leave it be." Robin confirmed.

"I thought we were friends." Angel said to Starfire.

"We are not friends." Star told her. Angel sighed, and Robin put his arm around her.

"C'mon, let's go see Killer Moth off to jail; I want to make sure he'll be there for a while." He told her. Angel ducked under his arm and stood to the side.

"Actually, I think I want to be alone right now." She said as she flew off. Robin crossed his arms and looked at Star.

"Nice going."

"She is not a nice person."

"Why do you hate her so much? She's just here to help!"

"Because you like her too much!" Star blurted out. Robin went silent, lowered his brow and walked off. Star went off in the opposite direction.

Later, Starfire was at the pier where she and Robin went on the "giant wheel". She looked at the water and sighed. It was beautiful. She began to weep, but was interrupted when a net flew over her! She screamed and used her star bolts to get free! She looked down and saw Kitten! She threw more star bolts, but Kitten held up a metal shield and blocked them! "You put my daddy in jail!" she yelled and shot another net at Starfire! It caught her in the air and electrocuted her! She screamed and fell to the ground! Kitten kept pushing the red button on her contraption, hurting Starfire! Starfire tried to break free, but couldn't! "You're gonna pay for this, and for ruining my prom!" she yelled. "And you stole Robby-Poo from me!"

"His name is Robin!" Star yelled at her!

"What is all this fuss over Robin?" said a familiar voice. Starfire looked around as Kitten did the same and saw nobody! "I'll admit he's a pretty cool guy, but don't let it rock your world."

"Who's there?" Kitten yelled into the night! "I've got weapons!"

"And you have my friend." The voice said and suddenly Kitten went flying into the air and crashed into some crates! Star looked up and saw Angel appear out of nowhere! "I can't take that sitting down." She told Kitten. Kitten stood up with anger in her eyes!

"You're gonna regret that!" she yelled at Angel.

"And you're going to regret hurting my friend." Angel said as her eyes glowed orange and flames grew on her fists. Then she flew at Kitten and hit her in the face! She went flying back! Angel returned to normal and began to kick and punch Kitten until she was on the edge of the doc! "Pathetic." And her eyes turned white and she used her air power and blew Kitten back into the water! Kitten came to the surface and began to cry like a baby. Angel ran over to Starfire and let her loose. They just looked at each other.

"You saved me." Starfire said after a moment. Angel nodded.

"It's my job."

"But, I was being so mean to you."

"It doesn't matter." Angel told her and flew off. Starfire looked away as Angel made her way back to the tower.


	10. Angel In Trouble

"Get off me!" Cyborg yelled as he tried to get Gizmo off of his back! The little boy laughed rudely as Cyborg danced around! "Don't touch my wiring!"

"Cyborg?" Angel was flying overhead and heard Cyborg's cries for help. She stopped and then flew down to them. She saw the midget on his back and walked over to them.

"Angel, get him off of me!" Cyborg told her.

"Who are you, you snot nosed pea brain?" Gizmo said. Angel sneered at his voice.

"Mystic Angel,"

"Well, do you want a piece of me?" he laughed.

"No, not really." Angel said as she used her powers to splash water onto Gizmo. Gizmo's machines began to spark and he screamed! He fell to the ground and Cyborg threw him into a trash can.

"Thanks, Mystic." Cyborg said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are the others?"

"They went after the Slade. I got lost behind with because of midget man. Where have you been?"

"I went after Jinx. She tried to rob a jewelry store." Angel explained, "She was most likely a diversion for your little friend."

"Probably, but we should catch up with the others."

"Right, let's go." And they went down town to where their communicators tracked down the rest of the titans. "What's the problem?" Cy asked Robin.

"Slade's got a bomb!" Robin told them. They looked on as Beast Boy, who was in the form of a rhino, rammed into the steel door. He changed back.

"Anybody got any aspirin? Beast Boy said as he rubbed his head.

"I can't find anything to smash it." Raven told them.

"The sewer." Robin pointed to the sewer cover and Cyborg lifted it up and they all climbed in. Beast Boy turned into a rat and ran ahead to see what was there. "We need some light."

"I'm on it." Angel said as she lit her hands and the flame glowed, creating light. Robin smiled at her.

"Thanks, where were you?"

"Well, Cy had a run in with this Gizmo guy, and I ran into Jinx. No problem, it's all taken care of." Angel told him.

"Guys, I found it!" Beast Boy called back to them and they all ran forward to where the tunnel opened up into a room. Cyborg blasted the metal cage and they jumped up and into the middle of Slade's hiding place! They took fighting stances!

"Glad you could make it." Slade said. Then an army of robots began to attack them! They fought back, Star with her star bolts and Raven used her powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called and a large pipe fell onto some of the robots. Cyborg blasted them with his cannon and punched others! Beast Boy turned into a tiger and tore them apart! Slade ran off, and as he did a huge robot walked out form the shadows! It was at least twenty feet tall!

"I got this!" Mystic Angel said to Robin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you go get Slade. Good luck." She said as she turned to him and smiled.

"Be careful!" Robin told her and they sprang into action!

Mystic Angel jumped up into the air and flew around the robot's head! Her eyes turned orange and she flung fire at the peril! It stumbled back and regained its footing. Angel growled and threw fire balls at him over and over again as she flew around his head in a circle! It did little damage! Then it swiped down with its mighty fist and just missed her! She dodged the rest of the hits and flew back behind the head. She looked around, there were no rocks or anything to use. "Earth is out." She told herself and looked around again, "Air won't work either." And then she felt the robot slap her down onto the ground! She landed with a thud and had the wind knocked out of her. She slowly got up on her knees and held her stomach, taking in a deep breath to recover. Then she stood up to her feet. "Oh, that was a cheap shot! You are so gonna pay for that!" she spoke to herself and flew up and threw more fire at him! She was losing patience and began to fly in a circle around its head, and then it went to grab her! She flew down and went invisible! "What am I gonna do? No air, earth or fire…" then she looked down at the sewer passage. "Ah, water!" she flew over to the opening and used her water powers, "You're going to hate me for this!" and she sent a huge wave of water up onto the robot and it began to spark! She laughed as she watched it stumble and make mechanical sounds in malfunction. "But that's okay." And then it grabbed her when she turned visible again! It electrocuted her! She screamed for her life! The other four titans looked up!

"Oh no, Mystic Angel is in trouble!" Starfire yelled!

"It was nice seeing you again Robin, we will meet again." Slade said and he threw down a small ball, causing smoke and then he disappeared. Robin growled and punched the ground with his fist. He got away again! How was he supposed to catch him if he ran off every time they fought? Cyborg ran up to Robin.

"Robin, we've got a problem." Cyborg told him.

"What is it?"

"It's Angel…" They ran back to where to other Teen Titans were. Raven and Starfire were standing over Angel, who was cradled by Beast Boy. Robin peeked through and saw Angel laying in Beast Boy's arms, unconscious with burns on her arms and legs. She didn't move one bit.

"Angel!" he got down next to Beast Boy and took her from him. He let her head cradle in his arms and held her close with his free arm. "Angel? Say something!" he begged, but she was silent. He held her closer to hear if she was breathing. "Angel? Please!"

"She was electrocuted by the robot. She hasn't moved a muscle." Cy confessed sadly.

"We should take her back to the tower to make sure she's okay." Raven said with a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin carried her and ran home with the others.


	11. Barely Alive

It was late at night, and Mystic Angel still hadn't wakened up. Raven sat near the bed in the air, Starfire watched from the foot, Beast Boy was standing next to her head and Robin sat on the edge of her bed and watched her face for any signs. Cyborg was reading the monitors that were hooked up to Angel.

"She's not doing good, guys." He said softly

"Will she be okay?" BB asked Cyborg.

"It's hard to say. We'll know in the morning." Cyborg confirmed.

The others went to bed, but Robin stayed put with Angel. He looked up at the ticking clock, it was one in the morning and still there was no sign of hope. He sighed and tried not to worry, but he couldn't help it. He took her hand and looked at her face again. Her hands were so soft, and he rubbed his thumb on the back it. "This is all my fault." He said to himself. "I should have stayed and helped you." He was now speaking to Angel, who could not hear him. "I know Slade planned that, but I don't know what he wants. I'll find out though, I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." There was no reply. "Please wake up. I promise if you do, I'll never let anything happen to you again. I…I didn't want the team to know…but Raven was right. I…I really do care about you. Even thought I didn't want to admit it. And it's not like caring for the rest of the team…it's…deeper." Then he went quiet for a moment and bowed his head. He felt hopeless, like she'd never wake up. But he felt a stirring next to him. He looked over at Angel who slowly opened her eyes and moaned.

"Ugh…Robin?" she spoke. He gasped and grabbed her hands in his.

"You're okay!" he cheered softly and leaned in to look at her face.

"What happened….did….did I beat him?" she asked.

"You kicked his butt. But that's the last thing you need to worry about right now." He told her.

"Where are the others?"

"They're fine."

"Did you get Slade?"

"No, but I was more worried about you." He confessed. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"You're burned."

"I think I can fix that."

"How?"

"If I meditate, they should be gone in a few days. Other than that, I think I'm unharmed." She smiled.

"You really scared me." He said and she looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"You should get some rest." He said as he stood up, "I'll see you in the morning. Get well soon."

"Will do." And he let her hands slip out of his and left. Angel just settled down and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Mystic Angel awoke when she heard someone walk into the room. She didn't open her eyes until she heard someone's breathing over her. She peeked open and saw Starfire looking down at her with concern on her face. Angel rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"You are unharmed?" Star asked her. Angel smiled.

"I'm doing fine."

"You could have been killed."

"Part of the thrill." She shrugged.

"Robin told us you had woken this morning, he is very happy to see you are well."

"I'm sorry I kind of stole your boy wonder from you."

"You didn't. I learned through watching his actions that he sees me just as a friend."

"But you liked him." Star was quiet for a moment.

"I am happy for you on winning his admiration. He's been waiting to see you. Do not keep him waiting." She finished with a smile. Angel smiled and got out of bed. She walked with Star into the hallway.

"Thank you Starfire. I hope we can still be friends."

"After you saved me the other day, despite of what I said to you, I would say we are nothing less. Thank you Mystic Angel." And they hugged each other.

"Angel!" they heard Robin call as he ran down the hallway and up to them.

"Robin!" Angel replied and smiled as they embraced each other in a hug. Star watched on as he lifted her off her feet and squeezed her tight.

"I'm so happy you're alright." He said as he set her down.

"Me too, now we can get back in the game and go kick some butt, right?" Robin gave her a look.

"I don't think so. You got lucky, maybe you should take it easy." He told her. "I don't want to see you get hurt again." She put her hands on her hips.

"Robin…don't start this up again, please." Angel said with sad eyes.

"But, I'm just worried about you." He confessed with sad eyes right back.

"Robin, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry."

"But," he started, but the team cut him off.

"ANGEL!" Beast Boy cheered as he ran up to Angel and hugged her! Cyborg ran up and squeezed her and Beast Boy!

"Alright, group hug!" he laughed heartily as they struggled to breathe. He set them down and Raven walked up to Angel and hugged her.

"You're one amazing hero, Angel." She said.

"Thanks."

"We threw you a party." Cyborg said with a grin.

"You threw me a party, why?"

"To celebrate your wellness." Starfire came in.

"We're really happy you're okay, so we invited some friends as well." Beast Boy said.

"You haven't met all the Teen Titans yet." Robin told her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sounds like fun." She said with a huge smile of happiness.

"Wonderful, let us begin to prepare for the night of fun and friends!" Starfire cheered as they walked off. Angel went to follow but Robin grabbed her hand. She turned to face him.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just want to talk to you." He led her out to the garage. He uncovered his motorcycle and put on a helmet. "I know a great place where we can be alone." And he tossed her a helmet.

"Alone?" she shrugged and put it on. She climbed on to the bike behind Robin and they were off.


	12. Mutual Feelings

Robin took her to a quiet place in the park and they sat on a bench in front of a small pond. They didn't speak at first. He looked around the park and Angel sat and looked at the pond. She made a bubble sound with her lips and began to tap her fingers on the seat. Then she whistled for a while and stopped.

"Are you going to talk or bore me to death?" she asked him with a smirk. He turned to her.

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, about what I said last night. I really meant it." It took him a while to get it all out. She turned and looked at him in a funny manner. "I know it's kind of sudden and surprising, but I had to tell you. You know I don't like to lie. And, Raven kind of knocked it into me that the situation is…you know what it is."

"What are you talking about?" she asked finally.

"You don't remember what I said last night?" he asked.

"All I remember is everything going dark and then you talking to me, but that was when I woke up."

"Oh, so you didn't hear me when you were out?" she shook her head. "So, I just basically wasted a couple minutes of your time." He said embarrassed and dumbfounded.

"Hey, don't talk like that." She said, "I enjoy talking to you. You're a nice guy. You're not wasting my time. But if you don't mind me asking…what did you say to me last night while I was out cold?" he bowed his head.

"Um…never mind." She looked at him funny.

"Do you have a secret?" she asked. He looked into her eyes; they were crystal pools of emotion. He smiled. Then his attention was directed down to her arms.

"Your burns are almost gone." He stated. She looked down.

"I know. I heal quickly." She told him.

"Won't they scar?"

"Maybe not," she started and looked him in the eyes, "Maybe so, I doubt it."

"Pure skin, huh?" he grinned. She grinned back and shrugged bashfully. "So, you still wanna fight?"

"Of course I do." She said with her head in the air. "I'm not scared because of one accident."

"But I am." He admitted.

"Why do you worry about me so much?" She paused, "You worry about me more than the rest of the team."

"I dunno, I just do." And she scooted closer to him, giving him goose bumps.

"I'm a big girl Robin." She said with a grin. "You don't have to fret."

"I know…I just…I just…." And he sighed and got up and walked away. She sat there and watched as he walked over to the pond. He bowed his head. She got up and slowly approached him. She walked next to him and grabbed his hand. His heart stopped at the gesture. He watched as she lifted his hand up to hers and her eyes began to glow light blue. Some water from the pond flew up and above them. She took his other hand and cupped them together, holding them with her own under his. The water formed a ball and floated down into his hand, just above his palms. He watched in awe as it stayed there, as a crystal clear orb! He looked up at her eyes and looked away.

"You can tell me." She said softly.

"I can't."

"You save the day, you lead the team, you protect the city…" and he looked back up into her eyes. "You can do anything."

"I…I care about you." He said. She removed her hands from under his and the water ball continued to levitate over them. It lifted up higher as she now held his separated hands.

"We have something mutual." She spoke softly. It sank into his brain and rang at his heart. The water ball turned into a gentle stream and flew back into the pond. Robin watched as her eyes returned to normal and stepped closer to her, still holding her hands. She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. His heart stopped and his lungs craved air. He gazed upon her clever smile. "I've been saving that for you." Then their communicators blinked and went off. "Bad guys ruin everything!" she exasperated. "You pursue on ground, I'll go by air. And don't worry, I'll be fine." And as she said that she poked his nose and she flew up into the air. "Meet you there!" and she flew off. He stood there for a minute and then jumped on his bike and raced off!

At the scene, he saw the other titans on the ground! He ran over to them and saw that they had collars around their necks; it must have drained the energy from them! He looked around and didn't see anybody, not even Angel. He went to revive Cyborg but he sat up suddenly! "Cy, what happened?" he asked. But Cyborg didn't reply, he just stood up- and then smashed Robin into a wall! Robin dusted himself off. "What's the matter? It's me, Robin!" he said dodging Cyborg's other blows! Then Starfire knocked him with a star bolt and he tumbled to the ground! Beast Boy came up as a dinosaur and went to step on Robin! But he was scooped up into the air and flew onto a roof top! He looked up and saw Angel appear from being invisible. "Thanks for the lift." He said.

"Something's seriously wrong! They've got these collar thingies on their necks and they can't hear me! Then I saw this little puppet looking guy run into an alley."

"The Puppet King! He's using them as his own puppets!" Robin told her.

"Well, what do we do? We can't fight them!" she stressed.

"No we can't, but we can fight Puppet King. C'mon!" he said as he leapt from one building top to another and Angel flew behind him! "There he is!" Robin pointed to a small figure running down the street! Angel flew down and used her earth powers to send a tree crashing down in front of him, blocking him from escape! She landed as Robin did next to her. "Puppet King, how did you get your magic back?"

"And what did you do to our friends?" Angel butted in.

"Your friends are under my control!" he said as he held up a controller. Angel and Robin growled. "I have no use for them; I just wanted to make sure the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Robin asked angrily.

"That there's a new teen titan in town?" he said and laughed. They looked at Angel. "Who are you my dear?"

"My name is Mystic Angel."


	13. The Puppet King

"Ah, so the rumors are true. I also heard you have great powers."

"I dunno, let's see!" Angel said as she tossed fireballs at him! His hat caught fire and he danced around until it was out! Angel was busy laughing her butt off. Robin just looked at her. "That's your problem, Robin, you need to learn to laugh a little." She said, and then she went flying backwards! Robin turned to see Raven encasing Angel in a dark ball! The Puppet King laughed and Robin growled.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" The puppet stated as he held the remote out in his hands. "Come to think of it, she's down right fiery." He laughed and pushed another button, and Cyborg blasted his cannon at a building and it caught fire. Star threw star bolts and another building did the same.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

"I want the girl." The puppet told him with a glare.

"Sorry…" he said and he took out his weapon, "You'll have to fight for her, because I do too." Robin told him to bring it on. Robin began to fight Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Go easy on them Robin!" Angel called to him and looked down at Raven and Starfire. She let her eyes glow white and sighed. "I'm sorry about this, guys," and she built up a huge ball of wind from her body and caused Raven's ball to expand and soon explode from the pressure! Angel broke free and flew up into the air, "Hope we can still be friends." And she flew off and led them away from Robin. They flew right behind her, following her as she dodged buildings and obstacles. Star threw star bolts and Angel looked back. "I'm sorry Star!" she called and threw a huge gust of wind that sent Starfire into a shop window. Raven followed on her tail! "I'm sorry Rae!" she called to her and did the same, sending Raven back into another window. But they came back at her and she was hit by a star bolt. She fell from the air and then caught herself, spreading her arms and flying back up into the air! "Robin, you have to destroy the remote!" Angel yelled down to him.

Robin was struggling with Cyborg! They pushed each other back, and then Beast Boy turned into a ram and head but Robin onto the ground! He went tumbling. He heard Angel yell down to him in a helpless plea! "Angel!" he yelled up to her, but he was head but and sent back onto the ground. The Puppet King laughed.

"Give up Robin! Even if you stop your friends, the fire will destroy Jump City!" he taunted as he waved his wooden arms around in the air. Robin turned and looked on as the fire grew closer to a parked gasoline truck!

"NO!" and he went to attack the puppet but Cyborg picked him up and threw him. Suddenly, Cyborg was knocked down by a fireball! Robin ducked as Angel flew past, followed by Star and Rae! Cyborg was down, but Beast Boy was coming towards Robin in the form of a lion. Robin took him on head first, blocking the blows from the mighty claws! Beast Boy pushed Robin down and went to maw him, but Robin put his staff up and pushed against the lion teeth! The hot lion breath was in his face. But a gust of wind sent the lion off of Robin and into a truck, smashing its head and knocking itself out. He looked up and saw Angel fly by. Robin jumped up and went to attach the puppet but it jumped out of the way. It was lifted up into the air, kicking and screaming as he was going up. Raven and Star followed under his feet.

"What the?" he said. He looked up and then Angel appeared from being invisible! He yelped! "Mystic Angel!"

"Surprise!" she said and let him fall. He screamed and she sent a fireball after him. It caught him, engulfing his whole body! "Rob-Ugh!" she went to call Robin but Starfire knocked her with a star bolt down from the sky! She landed with a thud on her stomach and looked up. "Robin!" Robin ran over and stepped on the remote! It shattered and the collars on their friends' necks fell off. The girls fell from the sky and landed on the ground, unconscious. Beast Boy turned back into himself and Cyborg stayed on the ground.

"Angel, the truck!" Robin yelled to her! Angel saw the flames growing closer to the gasoline truck! She jumped up and looked for a hydrant! She found one and ran over to it!

She used her water powers and gathered water from in the hydrant, but it wouldn't come out! The hydrant wouldn't budge. She turned back and saw the flames and gasped. "Come one!" she growled and tried harder. Still there was no water. The fire was now on the back of the truck! "Come on!" she yelled and the hydrant exploded! Water went everywhere, sending a title wave through the city! The flames were drowned out and the city was safe. After the wave of water settled, Angel sat on the ground at least ten yards from where the hydrant was. She was soaked and spit out some water as she looked around. What was once a raging source of water was now just trickling onto the street. She heard a cough from next to her and looked. There was Robin, sitting next to her, just as wet as she was. They looked at each other and began to laugh. Robin pulled a pink rose from behind his back.

"For the hero of the day." He said and she took the dripping wet flower and smelled it. She smiled at him.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She joked. He smiled at her.

"Wow, what happened here?" Raven asked as she walked over to them.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Angel said. "You were controlled by The Puppet King. Robin crushed the remote."

"But it was you that doused the fire and saved the city." Robin said with a hand gesture.

"You know what, if we leave now, we may still have time to set up for the party." Beast Boy announced. They jumped up and hurried back to the tower to get ready for the party.


	14. Gossip

"Friends, come in and have fun with the rest of us!" Starfire cheered as she let in the guests. Cyborg opened up the pizzas and set up the rest of the party food. Beast Boy blew up the balloons and Raven put up streamers. The whole living room looked ready for a major party! But Mystic Angel wasn't. She was in her room, staring into the mirror and sighed. Robin stood behind her with is arms crossed.

"I'm not ready for this, Robin." She said as she twisted some of her hair around her finger.

"Sure you are. What could go wrong?" he replied.

"I've never been to a social event before, unless it was a town meeting under attack." She told him.

"Well, this is different. No villains, no troubles, just friends having fun. There'll be music, food, dancing and all sorts of stuff."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"You don't have to worry about that, you're a nice girl, and everyone's been waiting to meet you."

"Why would anyone want to meet me?"

"Because you're the new Teen Titan."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Just go out there and give it a shot, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Robin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Okay, I'm just nervous."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody." And they walked out of her room and through the hallway. They were at the entrance to the living room when Angel stood still, her heart was racing. Robin took her hand in his and they let their fingers intertwined. Then the doors opened and everyone turned and looked at Angel. However, Angel caught Starfire eyeing Robin. She knew that deep down, they were not settled.

"Here she is- the life of the party." Cyborg told them all. Robin walked down with Angel.

"Titans, meet Mystic Angel, the newest addition to the team." Robin said and they all walked up to her. "Angel, this is Speedy, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Aqua Lad, Cheetah Girl," he went on introducing her to all the other titans. Angel blushed and waved.

"Mystic Angel, huh," Speedy came up and shook her hand, "Robin was right, you are…" he started, but Robin elbowed him. "Are-uh, pretty fond of the color white! Yeah!" he corrected himself. Angel tilted her head and smirked. Wildebeest sniffed her hair.

"Um, uh…hi." She said nervously, and kind of scared of his size. The beast smiled at her.

"Love your outfit!" Cheetah Girl spoke up.

"So, you have power over water too?" Aqua Lad asked her and she nodded. Soon people were swarming around her and she blushed and smiled timidly. Robin walked over into a corner with Speedy and they began to talk.

"You didn't have to break my ribs." Speedy said.

"Sorry." Robin said with a laugh.

"Wow, she looks awesome!"

"And she is. You have to see her powers, they're amazing."

"So, how are you and her hitting things up?"

"Huh?" Robin turned to his friend.

"You know, have you asked her out yet and what did she say and all that."

"There's nothing going on between us." And there was silence as Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"You want to ask her out."

"No I don't." Robin said and they laughed as they slugged each other.

"Does Starfire like her?" Robin sighed and replied with a simple shake of his head. "Oh?"

"I don't think so."

"Look at everyone gushing over her." Bee said to Raven. "All the guys must think she's hot."

"There is nothing hot about her." Starfire came in. Bee looked at her.

"Jealous?"

"No, I do not feel jealousy."

"Robin took a strong liking to Mystic Angel." Raven finally spoke. "It's written all over his face and it bothers Star to death. As you may have known, Star was at the top of Robin's lost until Angel arrived."

"Oh, I get it. But Robin did have something for Starfire."

"I know, but that all changed."

"Poor Star."

"I know, I do feel sort of bad for her, but then again, she can be a bit much to handle."

"Didn't Robin…you know…_touch_ Star once?"

"They made out on a few occasions, and he touched her in a few places but, that's it. So far, no contact with him and Mystic Angel."

"Good to know." Bee responded with a nod.

"So, what do you think of Robin?" Terra asked Angel with Hot Spot and Aqua Lad near her. Angel smiled.

"He's a great guy I suppose." She said and Terra gave her a look.

"How great?" Aqua Lad said with a smile.

"Well, great. Fun, strong, independent, a natural leader, brave,"

"Handsome?" Terra came back in.

"Yeah, hey!" Angel caught Terra in her trick and smiled. "Nice try, sneaking that one in there."

"But you agreed." Terra said and pointed a finger at her.

"Admit you like him." Aqua Lad teased.

"If you don't…are you interested in dinner and a movie next week?" Hot Spot inquired. They all looked at him funny, "What?" he shrugged. Angel smiled and blushed. A small giggled escaped her lips.

"He's said a lot of great things about you." Aqua Lad pointed out.

"Really, like what?"

"We'll let him tell you." He finished.

"Ooh, Robin's looking over here!" Terra teased and Angel looked up and made eye contact with Robin across the room and smiled. He winked at her and she blushed again and waved. "He is so into you."

"Well, there was this one thing that happened earlier today." Angel confessed.

"Time for the toast!" Robin called out to everyone. They all gathered around the couch and picked up a glass of soda for themselves. The glasses were actually fancy wine glasses.

"We tried to go a bit formal for the occasion." Cyborg said and handed them out. They laughed and gathered. Angel took hers and watched as Robin looked her dead in the eye from a few feet away and cleared his throat.

"Titans, today is a great day. Today, we gained another member of the team, another fighter for justice…another friend. She came here without a family, without any friends, without a name. But she proved to us and everyone else that she is truly amazing. Her powers are beyond imaginable, and her personality enough to bring a smile to anyone's face. She posses courage, intelligence, perseverance and hope." Hot Spot added that she also had some nice curves and Robin glared at him. "Today, Mystic Angel becomes an official Teen Titan! And we look forward to many years with her." Robin walked up closer to her and she blushed the worst she had all night, "A toast to a new member, and an astounding person. Cheers!" and they all joined in.

"CHEERS!" and everybody clanked their glasses together. Robin did his personally with Angel.

"You're an amazing girl, Angel." He told her and she felt like she was floating! Her face could have cracked from smiling so much! They all took a sip of the soda.

"Dig in y'all!" Cyborg yelled and everyone began to eat! Angel sat on the back of the couch and meekly sunk her head down onto her shoulders and smiled as people congratulated her.


	15. Robin Kisses Angel

After eating up everything, Beast Boy popped in a CD and blasted music! He turned down the lights and turned on Cyborg's strobe light maker and everyone danced up a storm! "PAR-TAY Y'ALL!" Cyborg cheered and danced with Bee next to him.

"Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy! It's your birthday, you rule, that's right!" Beast Boy cheered as he did the running man. Raven rolled her eyes with Cyborg. Starfire sat on the couch and watched as everyone did what they called, cutting-a-rug. She spotted Robin doing nothing, just talking to Speedy. Star grew excites, knowing it was her chance, and she flew over to them and went to ask Robin to dance, but a slow song came on and people paired up, getting in her way. She weaved through them, hoping to catch him, but she was too late.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Robin asked Mystic Angel. Angel smiled and nodded while taking his hand and they went out to the middle of the dance floor. She watched on as Robin placed his arms on Angel's hips and she placed her hands on Robin's shoulders and they danced. Starfire was boiling with anger! But Speedy came over.

"Hey Star, wanna dance?" he asked her. She took his hand and they danced next to Robin and Angel. The whole time, Star watched closely as Robin and Angel smiled at each other. She even caught him leaning in and whispering things into her ear and making her giggle. Now she was steamed! Suddenly, the song called for a switch and with one swift movement, Star grabbed Angel and placed her with Speedy and went to Robin! She grabbed Robin with satisfaction and danced with him. She looked back at Angel who was talking to Speedy as they danced, but she could tell that Angel didn't enjoy it as much as she had with Robin.

"So, Robin, do you like this song?" Star asked him with a big grin, happy to be close to him again.

"It's not my favorite, but it's nice." Robin replied.

"You are an excellent dancer." She complimented him.

"Uh, thanks?" he wasn't sure what to say. Star noticed that he wasn't getting too close to her. She grew angry again and looked over at Angel and Speedy. Speedy seemed to be enjoying his dance with Angel a lot. But then there was another call for a switch. Robin grabbed Angel and began to dance with her again. Star just resumed dancing with Speedy, just as peeved as ever. She watched as Robin leaned his forehead down against Angel's and they smiled. Then Angel rested her head on Robin's shoulder and they danced peacefully. Star's eyes grew wide as she watched on…Angel looked back into Robin's eyes and then Robin leaned in, closing the space between their lips and then it happened…Robin and Angel had their first kiss!

Angel was amazed by the feeling of swaying back and forth with Robin. Then she looked back into his eyes and spoke to him.

"Robin, do you mean all that you've said to me?" she asked.

"You mean that you're amazing?"

"And that you care about me." She asked. Robin smiled.

"Of course I do."

"But what about Starfire?"

"That is in the past. I'm more into the present, and what's in front of me at the moment."

"Like what?" she asked, and then he leaned in to her lips! She was shocked and held her breath!

"Like you." He whispered and planted a small kiss onto her lips. His lips were warm and soft, and she melted, kissing him back! She never wanted it to end! Then a hot flash came over her as she felt his tongue brush against her lips, begging them to part! She allowed them to part a bit, and the tips of their tongues touched. She felt her knees growing weak and he held her close! His tongue found its way into her mouth and slowly explored the inside. She let his tongue slip over hers and surrendered herself to him. But the kiss ended abruptly when she felt a surge of guilt wash through her and she backed up. "What, what is it?" he asked.

"I just feel like I'm doing something wrong." She admitted.

"No, you're doing great, you're a good kisser."

"No not that. I feel like I'm betraying Starfire."

"Angel, she understands. Me and her are over, and it's okay. I talked to her."

"Are you sure?" and he took his hand and placed it under chin, guiding her face back to his.

"I'm positive, now kiss me again." He said and she let his lips fall onto hers again. Her guilty feelings vanished and all she cared about was kissing Robin at the moment. But she stopped to speak for a second.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"What did you tell Speedy about me?"

"That you were beautiful." And she smiled and kissed him again.

"Awe, ain't that cute?" Cyborg teased. Robin and Angel stopped and looked at everyone who was watching them. Angel blushed. "Take it off the dance floor guys." And Angel laughed. Robin joined in and then they continued to party, except for Starfire who left for her room.


	16. Stafire VS Angel

The party lasted until early in the morning and then everybody left. After that, Angel went onto the roof for some fresh air. It was a nice night, or early morning. Angel yawned and rubbed her eyes. All was peaceful as she took in a deep breath of fresh air and…

"How dare you kiss Robin!" Starfire barked at Angel from the doorway. Angel spun around and stared. "I saw you, so do not try to deny it!"

"Star…I thought you'd understand." Angel replied with her hands out in a friendly gesture.

"Oh I understand! You have lied to me! You said you did not like him!"

"But, he told me…" she started, but Star threw star bold at her! She jumped out of the way and dodged it!

"You are a liar!" Starfire yelled at Angel! Angel growled.

"You want to fight me?" she called out.

"Yes, I do!" and the girls took fighting stances and flew up into the air! Star's eyes went green and Angel's eyes went orange!

"I don't want to fight you, Star!" Angel gave Star her last warning.

"Too bad." Star threw another star bolt at Angel. Angel dodged it but was hit by another one! Star just crossed her arms. Angel growled and grit her teeth. She threw fireballs and Star repeatedly! She struck her and Star went spiraling backwards! She stopped and they went into heated combat! Punching, scratching and kicking! Angel slapped Star on the face and Star pulled her by the hair and threw her down! She flew back up and punched Star in the face! Star punched back and they kept hitting! The commotion brought out the rest of the gang.

"Whoa! Robin, Star and Mystic are fighting!" Cyborg called to Robin, who ran out and looked up!

"Dude, it's a catfight!" Beast Boy exclaimed!

"Starfire, stop it!" Robin yelled up, but the girls kept fighting! Raven reached up her hands.

"Azarath Matrion Zinthos!" and her powers grabbed and separated the fighting teens. They struggled to get to each other as they sank to the floor of the roof. Robin ran over and stood in between them.

"Enough!" he told them. Raven let them go and Robin kept them apart. "What is going on here?"

"She is no angel; she is nothing but pure evil!" Star yelled while pointing at Angel.

"You're the one that attacked me!" Angel screamed back! "You're jealous of me and Robin!"

"Is this true?" Robin asked Starfire. Tears dripped from Starfire's eyes.

"Oh Robin," she sobbed, "It is so unfair! You like her more than me!"

"Starfire, I told you, we're just friends!"

"But we were more than that before! And not only that, but you never dumped me, and I have never dumped you! You just left me when she came here!" Angel looked shocked and Robin.

"You told me you talked to her!" Angel yelled as Robin.

"I did!" he yelled back.

"And you told me she wouldn't mind us!"

"Yes, but…" Angel glared at Robin.

"You lied to both of us! When I got here, you told me you weren't with Star, but you were! And you said that there was nothing going on between you and her! And then you said you talked to her and you lied about that too!"

"But,"

"You lied Robin!" Angel said, looking Robin in the eyes and walked up to him, "You lied to Starfire, you lied to me!" and her eyes were now brimming with tears. "I can't believe you." She finished in a whisper.

"So, the real problem here is Robin." Star thought out loud. "This is most unexpected." Robin reached out to touch Angel's face, but she backed away.

"Angel, listen…I…I dunno what I was thinking!" he tried.

"I'm going to bed." Angel replied and walked off. Robin stood there and looked at Star, who turned up her nose and walked away.

"Come to think of it," Raven started, "You once took me out for soda, alone, and held my hand." Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped their mouths open and looked at Robin who blushed and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Robin explained.

"It was two months ago when you and Starfire were in a fight." And Raven went to walk off. "I guess we all know who the real problem here is." And she left. Robin looked at Cyborg.

"You went on a date with ALL OF THE GIRLS ON THE TEAM?" Cy yelled.

"Just Angel…and Star…and Raven," he said, "But never at once!"

"I can't believe you man!" and Cy walked off. Beast Boy walked up to him.

"Maybe we need a new leader, one who is more honest than you." BB said to Robin and left. Robin was now alone on the roof, feeling ashamed and utterly exposed. There goes his secret.


	17. A New Leader

The morning after his exposure, Robin walked out to the living room. He thought that apologizing would make things a bit better, and he could regain their trust over time. After all, he was the leader, but he was wrong. When he walked out there, the rest of the team stood up and crossed their arms, glaring at him.

"Guys, I just wanted to apologize. What I did was wrong and…just stupid." He tried. "I don't want to cause any tension between anyone. We're a team and we need to trust each other. Can you forgive me?"

"We can forgive you." Starfire said.

"And trust is something very important among a team." Rave came in, "However, we cannot trust you. And you have shown us that all by yourself." Robin bowed his head.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, we had a team vote," Cyborg started.

"And we picked a new leader." Beast Boy finished.

"A new team leader!" Robin was shocked! "But…who?" he asked with wide eyes. The titans stepped aside and behind them, Mystic Angel was leaning against the couch with her arms folded. "Angel?"

"That's right, Robin." She said and she walked forward, "I'm the new leader of the teen titans."

"But-but how?" he stuttered.

"We can trust her." Beast Boy said to him. The alarm went off and everybody looked at Angel, even Robin.

"Okay guys, trouble. Let's go." She commanded and everyone ran out, following her.

At the scene, they came upon a boy dressed in a huge red suit! He was lifting up cars and throwing them aside as if they were nothing but hollow cans! Mystic Angel flew down with Starfire and Raven, and then Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin came up on foot. "Adonis!" Angel called out to him, and he turned.

"What's up angel?" he said, "My you're looking lovely today."

"Why thank you, but if you ask me red doesn't look very good on you." She replied with her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head, then she conducted flames in her fists with her fire power; her eyes glowing orange, "But black and blue seems like a good idea."

"Bruises?"

"Duh loser! Titans go!" she said and everyone sprang into action! Robin wasn't himself, because out of everyone he got beaten the most. Cyborg went muscle to muscle with Adonis, getting in a hand lock to distract him as Starfire threw star bolts at him! He turned around and Angel threw a big fireball right in his face! He screamed and Beast Boy came up behind him as a steer and head butted him into the air! Raven caught him and surrounded him a black vacant ball! It was over and they had won! Cyborg checked the time with his built in clock.

"Wow, two minutes, that's a new record!" he said. Angel flew down and landed next to him.

"Great, attack plan A worked like a charm." She said.

"Attack plan A?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we came up with it this morning." Beast Boy said, "Actually Angel did."

"And you guys didn't tell me?"

"You were sleeping." Starfire told him with a shrug. The team went to take Adonis to jail.

After that came pizza! They went and ate out at a pizza parlor to celebrate the easy victory piloted by their new leader. First there was fuss over what kind to get, but Angel settled it by getting more than one pizza. Robin sat facing the other direction. He was grumbling to himself and doing something with his communicator.

"Why don't you eat something, Robin? You need your strength." Angel spoke to him. He was actually very surprised to hear her talking directly to him.

"I'm not hungry." He replied. Angel just shrugged and took the last piece. She saw Beast Boy eyeing just as she was about to put it in her mouth. She just smiled and handed it to him. He took it gratefully and gobbled it down.

"What should we do now?" Starfire asked Mystic Angel.

"I'm up for a movie marathon back at the tower." She answered and everyone agreed, except Robin. They all got up and walked out. But Angel walked over to Robin who ignored her. "You know Robin, if it really bothers you, you can take back your place as the leader." She offered. But he continued to ignore her. "Okay, suit yourself." She shrugged it off and walked away, letting Robin follow behind all of them.

Movie night was a blast, and was finished off by an entertaining game of charades. Beast Boy was up; and he to dance around. Then he turned into a wolf, and Cyborg guessed the movie right. They gave each other a high five. Starfire went up, but didn't make any sense. Everybody just looked at her weird and Angel broke the silence with a laugh. Then everyone joined in. BB jumped down onto the floor, pushing Starfire aside. "I have a good one!" and he began to stomp around and act ticked off. Cy guessed angry and BB nodded, then he turned into a bird and began to sing a song. Cy thought for a moment and then blurted out robin. BB said he was right and they gave each other another high five.

"Now guys, let's not talk about Robin. After all, he cares about the team. He wants what's best, and we have to respect him." Angel told them. "In fact, I'm going to go check up on him."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"He's still a member of the team guys." Angel reminded them. Then she flew off to Robin's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She heard the clanking of weights from the gym and she went down the hall to see. Sure enough Robin was in there, lifting big weights on the bench press with a sheet of sweat on his forehead. "Knock, knock." She said and floated in. "I came in to check up on you."

"I don't need you to check up on me." He grunted.

"We're playing charades, want to join us?"

"No thanks." He refused everything. Angel sighed and gave him a look.

"Is this about the whole new leader thing?"

"No," he said.

"Oh, than what is it about Robin?" she asked. He didn't answer, simply because he didn't know what to say. He couldn't think up a good excuse. She just nodded. "I see." She said with sarcasm.

"Look, can you just leave me alone?" Robin barked at her as he sat up.

"Fine." She said after a moment. "But the offer will still be standing." And she left the room, feeling bad about not being able to change his mind.


	18. Robin's Temper

"I'm beating you!" Cyborg cheered as he, Mystic Angel and Beast Boy played a video game. They were on the couch in front of the huge TV screen. Angel was in the middle, pushing Beast Boy and Cyborg with her elbows as they played fiercely!

"Dude, prepare to go down!" Beast Boy answered. But then the little video music played in a swirling low note and the words Game Over flashed on the screen. Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouth gaped open as Angel stood up and did a victory dance.

"Oh yeah, I beat you guys! I win!" she cheered and set down the controlled.

"No fair!" Beast Boy complained.

"Yeah, best two out of three!" Cyborg tried.

"Sorry, I promised Starfire I'd paint toenails with her. Then I have daily meditation with Raven." She told them and walked off. "Maybe later."

"Glad to see you ready for the painting of the toenails." Starfire greeted her with a bunch of nail polishes. "I've got purple, aqua, baby blue, hot pink, rose red, banana yellow and lime green. What is your pick?" But the alarm went off. Star dropped the nail polish.

"When we get back, I promise. Titans, go!" Angel said and everybody rushed out. She stood at the doorway and watched and waited for Robin. He came last, still not looking like he was in a good mood.

"Got another brilliant attack plan?" he asked.

"You bet!" she said with a thumbs up and flew ahead of him. He grumbled under his breath as he got on his bike and followed as the girls flew and Cyborg and Beast Boy were in his car.

Johnny Rancid was setting up a bomb at the bottom of the great bridge that led out of Jump City! Angel flew down with Star and Raven behind him. "Ugh, rancid? How about ugly?" Angel called to him. He turned around and got on his motorcycle and began to drive right for the girls. "Attack plan H! Keep your ground, girls!" she ordered even thought the bike came speeding at them! But he stopped when Cyborg ran up and aimed his laser gun at him! He turned and went to the side, speeding off. "Cyborg, you take care of that bomb! Beast Boy, you stay with Cyborg! The rest of you guys, follow me!" and Robin and the girl went after Johnny. As they came up behind him, Angel gave orders. "Raven, disable his steering mechanism!" and Raven did just that.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and she used her powers to cut the wire. Johnny's bike was now on a one way course! He tried to turn but had no luck!

"Starfire, pop his back tire!" Angel commanded and Starfire threw a star bolt, popping it and sending Johnny flying off his bike! He got up and went to run off. Angel used her fire powers again to melt the asphalt in front of him, causing his feet to sink in. Then she used her air powers and dried the tar with a gust of wind, leaving Johnny's feet incased. "Robin, take care of him. I'm going to check on Cy and BB." She told him and flew off with the girls. Robin got off his bike and walked over to Johnny.

"I see little Robby isn't in charge anymore. You really gonna let a girl boss you around?" he taunted Robin. Robin growled and punched Johnny in the face, knocking him out!

"Shut up." He said blankly.

After Johnny Rancid was brought to jail, the team stood outside the station to decide what to do next.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Cyborg asked.

"Go back home, we need rest, and I have other things to take care of." Angel told them.

"I'm going out." Robin said flatly.

"Out where? It's night time now." Angel asked him.

"Just out, okay?" Robin turned and barked at them as he got on his bike and went off.

"He's mad, very mad." Raven stated. Angel replied.

"I know, I know. He has every right to be."  
"And so do you, me and Raven." Starfire came in. "Come, let us paint the toenails." She changed the subject and they all went back to the tower.

It was early morning when Robin returned to the tower. He snuck in, tiptoed through the hallway and into the living room and turned on the light. As it came on, he noticed Mystic Angel standing in front o him. She seemed to appear out of nowhere! He just glared and went to walk away into his room. Angel followed him with her arms folded. "Robin, do you know what time it is?" she asked.

"It's early, I get it!" he growled back.

"You had everyone worried." She said, "You should come back on time. You missed a practice."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, mother!" he snapped back. He remembered when the team took on Mother Mae-Eye and thought about how he was the leader in that situation. He came up with the solution and he did it on his own. Now the job was taken from him. "I think I can take care of myself!" She shushed him loudly!

"The others are sleeping!" she stressed in a whisper.

"Oh, what? Are you gonna send me to bed now?" Angel put her hands on her hips.

"Is this about the whole leader thing, Robin?" she inquired. He just grasped the doorknob to his room and didn't answer. Angel pushed it close. "I can't believe you! Grow up! You're being immature! The team appointed me leader without me even voting so you have no reason to be a stiff about it!"

"And I suppose you should be the one upset here, right?" he shot back while turning to look at her.

"Hello, have you forgotten? YOU were the one who lied to me! But I put that behind me! For the good of the team…and…for us." She softened. Robin just bowed his head. There was a long pause. "Look, if it makes anything better." She said and she stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and then backed up. He just looked at her, "Now I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same." And she walked away and into her room. Robin went into his a slumped down onto his bed and looked at the wall. She was right, and he felt like such a jerk. He still had feelings for her, but he was treating her like the enemy.


	19. Her Biggest Fear

The next morning, Robin woke up when he heard singing coming from the roof. He got dressed and walked up there to see what it was. He was surprised to find Mystic Angel up there by herself. She was looking at the city and letting the gentle wind blow through her hair, making it dance along with her skirt. He didn't interrupt her as she went on singing "Hello" by Evanescence. (sp?) She seemed a bit sad at the moment, or maybe it was just the song. Robin had never heard her sing before, so he didn't interrupt. She had a beautiful and strong singing voice, like everything else about her it was amazing. She finished as she bowed her head and Robin clapped. She spun around to see him and blushed.

"Robin, I-I'm sorry." She said with a chuckle and a blush, "I didn't hear you come up here."

"I didn't know you sang so well." He said as he walked up to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't. I just wanted to apologize for the past few days. I was being a jerk, I felt replaced."

"Nobody can replace you Robin. You're an important part of this team. You should know that."

"I guess I got a bit…jealous."

"You did." She said with a smirk. "But it's okay."

"So, can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course." She said with a big smile. He smiled back and walked towards her.

"Great…so uh…things can go back to the way they were." And he leaned in to kiss her, but she held up two fingers and pressed them against his lips.

"No," she said flat out with an uneasy face. He backed up and looked at her, "Robin, I don't know if I can trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I don't know you anymore."

"But how? I'm still the same guy." She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"You lied to me, and I don't know what else you could have lied about. I have to get to know you all over again."

"How does tonight sound?"

"I don't think you get it. I…I don't want this relationship anymore." And Robin frowned. "It's not that I don't like you…because I do and I'd give anything to be…you know…your girlfriend. But I'll never feel confident in your love. If you can call it that."

"You can," and he took her hands in his, "Angel, just give me another chance. I promise I'll never do that again. I love you." Angel blushed but shook her head.

"I-I love you too." She said and she took her hands back.

"Really?" he said with hope.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do or where to turn next." And she walked away, but Robin walked back up to her.

"Angel, this is a special moment between us. And we can't celebrate it because of what I did. If you only knew how horrible I feel right now…" and he stopped and sighed.

"I think we should tone things down a bit for a while." And then a siren went off. She looked at Robin and crackled a small smile. "Well…aren't you gonna say it?"

"Say what?"

"Your mighty catchphrase."

"Titans go!" he yelled and they ran down to the rest of the team.

Kataro was robbing a museum of ancient artifacts. The guards were bound and gagged helplessly on the floor. He laughed deviously and went to run out, but stopped when the titans stood in his way. "Kataro," Robin stepped forward, "You should have known that we would stop you." Kataro took out his staff and held it out.

"You will not interfere this time!" and he tossed down a small paper ball that exploded and created a smoke screen around them. He went to charge through but the cloud was blown away by a strong gust of wind, and he looked up and saw Mystic Angel floating with her arms crossed just above the titans. "Ah, the new one!" and he laughed, "An impressive trick, but not impressive enough. Let's see how you deal with my little friend." And he reached into his pocket and pulled out a spider. They just watched with puzzled looks on their faces, until he reached into the vase he carried and had a handful of sand. "Excuse me, he won't be little for long." And he sprinkled it on the spider. The spider began to grow larger, and larger, until it took up the whole room! It snapped its pinchers and made screeching noises as it walked through the wall and out to the street. Angel just stayed in the air and watched with a pale face.

"Angel, what are you waiting for? Get the spider!" Beast Boy yelled up to her.

"I…I can't." she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because…" and she gulped, "I'm afraid of spiders." And the team looked at each other.

"What!" Cyborg was surprised.

"I'm terrified of spiders." She told them as she landed on the ground in front of them. "I've always been scared of them." And then one of the long hairy legs grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into the air! She screamed for her life!

"Angel!" Robin yelled out to her! She struggled to get free, but the spider only tightened its grip! The legs were hairy and scratchy, making Angel nauseous. She looked down at the ground and saw Robin shoot his grappling hook up onto the spider's head! And he swung up onto the leg next to Angel. She reached out to him and he took her hand and tried to pull her out! "Hang on!"

"Don't let go!" she begged in fear as the spider began to crawl up a building! "Please help me!"

The rest of the titans sprang into action! Raven flew up and threw her dark discs at the spider, trying to distract it. Starfire threw star bolts and Cyborg used his cannon. Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and tried to gnaw off one of the legs. Robin still held onto Angel and used all his strength to pull her out, but the spider hit him with one of his legs and sent him tumbling down! "Robin!" she reached out for him as he went down! Beast Boy flew over head as a Pterodactyl and she tried to grab his leg, but he was slapped away as well! Raven went over with Starfire and they grabbed onto Angel, but the spider spit out a sticky goop that had them glued to the building! They couldn't get free and the spider was escaping with Angel! "Let me go!" she yelled at the gigantic arachnid. The spider began to spin a web and set Angel down on it. She tried to fly off but she was stuck to it. The fangs inched closer to her face! "HELP!" but nobody could reach her in time and it swallowed her! Robin and the others saw from the ground!

"The monster has eaten Mystic Angel!" Starfire screamed in terror as she removed the last bit of the goop!

"ANGEL!" Robin yelled and they all sprang into action again! They began to hit the spider with everything they had!

"Give us back our friend!" Starfire lectured the spider. But the spider didn't do anything.

Was it over? They thought so, until the creature began to screech and something exploded from its abdomen! It was a ball of goop and guts that fell onto the ground. The titans ran over to see what it was. Raven held a hand over her mouth to keep from getting sick. But as the goop slid off they saw that it was Angel, safe and sound! She turned over onto her back and coughed, reaching up to one of the team members. Cyborg helped her up and she fell back down to her knees. "Are you okay?" Cyborg asked, and everybody else leaned in to see her. She just shook her head and began to cry. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was terrible!" she sobbed. Robin got down next to her and held her.

"It's okay…you're safe now." He tried to comfort her.

"Look, she killed it!" Beast Boy pointed to the dead spider. "That's awesome." And then everybody looked at him.

"Why don't you let it eat you next time?" Raven said and Beast Boy glared at her.

"Well, we are victorious." Starfire stated.

"It was too easy." Robin said and then they heard a rumble. Everyone turned and looked as the giant spider began to disintegrate. But it wasn't sand; it was an army of spiders!

"Oh no." Angel gasped. "It's not over!"


	20. Working Together

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded and everyone ran over and began to fight the spiders. But Angel stayed far away and watched. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and began to step on them, Starfire shot them with Raven and Cyborg blasted them with his cannon and smashed them with his fists! Robin ran back to Angel. "Angel, we need you." He told her.

"I can't do it." She turned away.

"Sure you can, you can do almost anything."

"But I hate spiders." She stated again and turned her back to him. "I'm…I'm afraid."

"I know it was scary, but the city needs you." He tried. And then he took her hand. "You can do it." There was a moment of silence between them. And then her eyes began to glow orange as she spun around.

"Tell the others to get off the ground." She instructed him. He smiled and ran off to them. Raven created a giant disc and lifted them up into the air. The spiders began to close in on Angel and she took a deep breath. She threw her arms out in front of her and sent flames surging all over the place! The fames covered the ground and burned all the spiders to ashes. The titans cheered and Raven let them back down onto the ground.

"You did it!" Robin cheered her on.

"But Kataro got away." She growled.

"Then let's go get him." Robin said to them all. They all ran down the street and after Kataro.

Much later after the job was done, the titans returned to the tower. Angel went to walk into her room but Beast Boy stopped her. "Angel, what happened back there? You freaked out on us." She sighed and turned to face them.

"I'm sorry everybody." She said, "I was scared. I know it seems crazy, but I am terrified of spiders. Kataro knew exactly what would get to me and slow me down. I can't be your leader anymore."

"But, why not?" Starfire inquired.

"Because you need a leader who isn't scared of anything. You need a leader who is brave." She explained.

"But you are brave." Cyborg told her.

"Looking back on what happened tonight tells me that there are still fears I need to conquer before I even think about being a leader. So I resign."

"Who will take your place?" Raven asked.

"I think Robin will do nicely." Angel said with a smile. "I'm going to take a shower and get the rest of the goo out my hair." And she walked away. Robin waited for the others to leave before he walked up to Angel again.

"Thanks." He thanked her. She just smiled and went to walk away. But he grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her back to him. "I'm proud of you for fighting back there."

"Thank you, but you inspired me." Robin's smile dropped to a frown.

"So…just friends?"

"Yes Robin, just friends." She confirmed. And she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Just friends." He repeated to himself. He felt worse than ever. It was total rejection, but he had to deal with it. He just walked away and into his own room to try and sort out his emotions.

The next day was very low key. There was no action or sirens going off at all. Mystic Angel was practicing her water skills down in front of the tower. She was by herself for a long time, just creating waves and geysers. She streamed the water and tried some new ideas she had thought up. Angel was most pleased to discover that she could dive into the water without creating any ripples. She figured it would really come in handy to sneak up one people. After she felt satisfied, she started using her earth skills. She picked up boulders and reshaped them without lifting a finger. At one point she spotted a small sprout that popped out of the ground. She knelt down and placed a hand over it and concentrated. Within seconds the seedling grew into a dazzling blossom. She smiled and stood up, feeling like she had really accomplished something. She had found new ways to use her powers.

"Angel," she heard Robin call to her from behind. She dropped the rocks and turned to him. "I see you're practicing."

"Practice makes perfect." She replied with a smile.

"You're learning new things."

"Sure am."

"That's good to hear." And he stepped forward, "Listen, I hope I'm not interrupting you. But I wanted to give you something." He said and he pulled out red, heart shaped box of chocolates with a teddy bear tied onto it. The bear held a ribbon that said _I Love You_ across it. She sighed and looked at him.

"Robin, I'm flattered, really. But I told you, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"I know but, I just wanted to make you feel special. You've been off to yourself a lot lately and I thought it was because you felt left out."

"We're just friends now, and I'm sorry that you don't want to accept it. But that's the fact. I don't trust you enough to be with you…but I do have feelings for you."

"Then why can't…" but she cut him off.

"I just can't do this to myself. I've been hurt enough before. I don't want to be hurt again." And she turned away and flew off in the opposite direction. Robin sighed and walked back inside with the chocolates. He knew that he still liked her, and the chocolates were an attempt to gain her trust back, but it didn't work. It would take a lot more than a few gifts to make her feel better.

Later that night the siren went off unexpectedly. Mystic Angel was learning about Instant Messenger with Cyborg at the time of the event. They jumped up from the computer and ran out with the rest of the team and jumped in the T-car. Cyborg hit the gas and sped into the city. They were livid by the sight of Overload who was standing at the top of a wrecked building. He had destroyed it, and threw pieces of metal and boulders down at the civilians of the town. "Titans, go!" Robin commanded and everyone jumped into action! Beast Boy turned into an eagle and began to flutter and dive around Overload, trying to distract him. Starfire threw star bolts at him and Cyborg used his cannon. Raven flew up and created a dome around the people who stood under the building to shield them from the debris. Robin climbed up and began to fight him with his bowstafff, but was electrocuted am fell backwards and almost off the building. Angel had caught him and helped him up. "I can't hit him!" he told her. "His weakness is water. You can shift water, Angel. Do something!"

"I'll need a good source of water." She told him. "Get the others to help you find a good amount of water while I stall him." And Robin and Angel went in different directions. Angel looked on as the people below were running for their lives as Overload tossed down more debris at them! Angel's eyes glowed green and she lifted her arms up in the air, lifting up rocks and smashing them into what he tossed down, shattering it into tiny pieces that were harmless. This continued, and she was preoccupied with her earth shifting abilities. One after another she would lift a huge piece of the earth into the air and revoke Overload's attempts to harm the innocent people. Finally, the Titans returned with huge jugs of water in their arms. They set them down and took off the caps.

"Let it rip, Angel!" Beast Boy called up to her with a thumbs up. She gave him a thumbs up and her eyes turned a light blue again. She raised her arms into the air above her head and the water flew up and gathered above her. Then she threw her arms down and caused the water to splash onto Overload. He roared as a huge globe of energy emitted from him and knocked her back a couple feet. The electricity that formed his body died down and all that was left was the chip. Angel picked it up and flew down to her friends. "Alright, we did it!" Beast Boy cheered. Angel handed the chip to Cyborg.

"Here, I don't want anything to do with it." And then they took it off to prison, where it was locked up in a safe and hopefully never to be seen again.


	21. Uncontrollable Power

Mystic Angel was playing a game with Cyborg and Beast Boy in the main room. She was winning by a landslide and enjoyed hearing the boys groan with every point she acquired. Raven was reading and Starfire was brushing her hair. Robin wad nowhere to be found in the tower. Everything was calm and not out of the usual. Beast Boy brought up an unexpected question after the game was over. "So Angel, what was Robin so upset yesterday? He locked himself up in his room forever last night." Angel sighed and set down the controller.

"He bought me a gift." Angel retorted. "I didn't feel comfortable accepting it, so I turned it down."

"What was it?" he asked next.

"It was a present meant for someone more than a friend."

"I figured." Cyborg but in, "I heard him talking to Speedy about what to buy you. He still feels bad about what's happened."

"He told you what happened?" Angel was surprised.

"Of course, we're best friends."

"Not only that but it's obvious." Raven came in as she looked up from her book. Starfire stayed quiet until raven called her name, telling her to speak up.

"Robin was indeed upset about what happened between the two of you, but he was generous enough to give me the gifts you turned down."

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at her with everyone else.

"He had no use for them." Starfire replied and then turned around and went back to what she was doing. Angel just decided to let it go, it was nothing that required alarm or any thought.

Everyone was awaken from their thoughts when their communicators went off. Cyborg pulled up the message on the main computer so everyone could see and hear at the same time. Robin's head came up on the large screen. "Titans, I've just spotted Slade! He's at the city dump!" he told them.

"What's he doing there?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"He's collecting parts, I think he's building something." Robin answered.

"Right, we'll be there in ASAP." And Cyborg shut off the computer. "Go time ya'll." And everyone ran into the garage.

"We'll take the T-Car." Angel told everyone and they all jumped in. Cyborg hit the gas and they sped off into the city.

Upon arrival, things were dead silent. Robin and Slade were nowhere to be found. Beast Boy turned into a lion and Raven had discs ready at command. Starfire had her star bolts readied and Cyborg had his cannon out. Angel flew in front of them and her eyes glowed white just in case she needed her wind power. But there was nothing, not even a stir. "Robin?" Starfire called out and they began to walk around. "Robin, where are you?" she tried again.

"There's nobody here." Angel stated, but then there was a laser blast that just missed her head and struck the ground! She jumped backwards and the titans gathered in a group, ready for battle!

"Darn it," Slade's voice said calmly, and he walked out from atop a garbage mound as the smoke cleared, "I missed."

"Slade!" and she readied herself again, "Where's Robin?"

"Robin, oh he's right over there." And he pointed to the right. The team looked and saw Robin tied up on the roof of a car. Above him was the wrecking ball that was used to smash the cars. "You have three minutes to save him, or he'll be crushed with the hunk of metal."

"That's too easy." Angel almost laughed.

"Too easy indeed, Angel. You see, there's something I forgot to mention, my minions are surrounding your every direction and way out…so not matter what…you won't get to Robin." There was a moment of utmost silence.

"What do you want?" Angel yelled out.

"I want you Angel. You will join me in my quest to rule the world."

"NEVER!" Angel barked at him and threw a gust of wind at him! It knocked him off of the mound and he landed on the ground in front of them.

"I figured you might say that. Attack!" and his robots began to enclose the titans in a circle! There were at least a hundred of them!

"Titans go!" Angel shouted and everyone began to fight!

Angel went after Slade, but was blocked by the robots. She used her powers to create a small tornado that knocked them off their feet and tossed them aside like little action figures! More came and she used her earth powers and lifted her arms up, creating a huge wall of earth and slammed it down on top of them, crushing them into pieces! "Not good enough Slade!" and as more came from behind she picked up a boulder from under the dirt and flung it at them, knocking them over like bowling pins. She began to walk towards Slade. More robots came and she blew them away from both her sides with a squall of wind.

"You're psychic powers to control the elements are amazing." Slade mentioned. More robots came and she clapped her hands out in front of her, making the ground come up and crush them between two mighty walls. "You can take out armies without even lifting a finger." And she growled and charged at him as fast as her feet would take her! "You're all I need to enslave the world."

"I WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU!" and she threw huge flames at him! Slade picked up a garbage can top and used it as a shield. "How dare you disrepute me! Your insolence will be the death of you!" and she did it again!

"And your temper will be the death of everyone in the world." And on that note she stopped and stared at him.

"What did you say?" she spoke after a minute.

"Come on Mystic Angel, you know well what I am talking about. All those natural disasters that killed those innocent people. You were only doing what you were created to do."

"Shut your mouth!" she yelled.

"You weren't born to save lives, only destroy them."

"That's not true!"

"You weren't even born, were you? You haven't a clue where you came from."

"Shut up!" and she dropped to her knees and covered her ears.

"It hurts doesn't it? Knowing that you're not like everyone else. You weren't born…you were created. You might not remember, but I do. And no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to forget about all those innocent people you've killed."

"I haven't killed anyone!" she barked.

"The hurricane of '92…the mighty earthquake that destroyed the town of Potter City…all the volcanoes that have swallowed up unsuspecting people on the southern islands,"

"SHUT UP!" and a huge gust of wind exploded from her body and sent everything flying! The winds began to spin and became a tornado! Debris and trash flew around and the robots went up into the air along with it! The titans and Slade gripped onto nearby things to stay on the ground.

"You're dangerous!"

"No I'm not…" she whimpered.

"You're a villain."

"No…"

"Murderer…"

"NO!" and she jumped up and sent Slade flying back with a huge flare! He hit a wall of garbage and watched as she closed her eyes and gripped her hands into fists. The wind stopped and everything settled back down to normal. Slade stood up, picked up a gun and fired, sending a net towards the upset adolescent! Her eyes glowed orange and she sent a dome of flames from around her, incinerated the net! Slade's eyes opened wide as she charged at him! She kicked him in the face and then in the stomach with her other foot, sending him further back and skidding! "FOOL! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU…NOBODY IS! I AM A HERO…AND YOU ARE NOTHING!" and she sent another burning blasé his way. "NOTHING!" and when she stopped he was gone and the mound of garbage was nothing but ashes. "And you know nothing about me." She growled as she tried to catch her breath from screaming.

"Oh I know more about you than you think." His voice said and she looked up and saw him on another mound. How had he managed to escape her attack? "And one day you will seek me out just to discover the truth." And then he jumped from mound to mound until he disappeared.

"ANGEL!" Cyborg yelled out and she turned and saw that the wrecking ball was dropping! She picked up the jagged top of a can and threw it at Robin and sent a gust of wind following it! It flew less than an inch above him, cutting the rope and freeing him! Then she flew forward at the speed of light and pulled him off the car not even a second before it smashed into the hunk of junk! The titans looked at Angel set Robin down, safe and sound. But instead of celebrating, she crumbled to the ground and sobbed. Robin knelt down and looked at her.

"Angel?" he asked.

"I don't know who I am." She sobbed as she covered her face. He touched her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted and the he jumped back in shock.

"But Angel…"

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked as the rest ran over. Angel didn't answer, she just flew straight up into the air and away from the others, turning invisible as she went off, leaving the others confused. She went further and further away, not wanting to be found.


	22. Her Past Revealed

**_AN-This story isn't as popular as I had hoped it to be. I get less than 20 hits in more than three weeks. I was tempted to put the story on HIATUS, however, we are nearing the end. So I figured what the hey, I'll just keep posting. On the other hand there is one little trick...I have a sequel, and a mighty good one, to this story. It's main focus is on romance but the plot is magnificent. Whether or not I post the sequel depends on the number of viewers. But please try to enjoy this chapter! ;)_**

It had been three days since the team had last seen Mystic Angel. They called their friends and searched everyday in hope of finding her. But there was nothing. Robin began to worry that Slade had gotten a gold of her and was torturing her every living minute. The others were worried as well, maybe she had left the town…or maybe Robin was right. The other titans had no clue where she was or where she may be. They offered the use of a heat seeker with the possibility that she was invisible the past few days. Robin had told them everything that had happened, including her little argument with Slade and the massive tornado that she had created. They had already known, for it was visible from anywhere in town and it was on the news as the latest mystery. But the only mystery was where she had run off to.

One evening while the team members were readying the heat seekers to find her, the door opened automatically. They turned and looked but saw nothing. But then they heard a familiar voice. "Guys…it's me." And with that Mystic Angel appeared in the door and walked down the stairs to see them. They were relieved to see that she was okay. Beast Boy ran over with Cyborg and hugged her.

"Angel you're back!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Yeah, where'd you go Mystic Angel?" Cyborg asked her as he set her down.

"I was just around town, hiding." She admitted. Starfire and Raven walked over and hugged her.

"We are most happy that you have returned." Starfire told her. Robin walked over and just looked at her.

"Hey Robin." She said with a fake smile. He leaned in and hugged her tight. She didn't know what to do, so she hugged him back.

"You scared me." He said to her.

"I'm sorry…but I scared myself." And she backed up from him.

"What happened at the dump? What did Slade do to you?" Robin asked. Angel sighed and bowed her head.

"Let's sit down and I'll explain everything." And everyone sat down around her on the couch. "Everyone, I haven't told you everything I know about myself. And I think it's time I did. You see, my powers are affected by my emotions. If I'm sad, confused or guilty…I'm invisible. I know I can control the ability to go invisible, but not when I feel that way. When my anger rises, so does the magnitude of my powers and I lose control of them. Sometimes if my temper reaches its peak…bad things happen. Really bad things." And then there was silence between everyone, "I don't know if you guys recall the explosion that occurred here six years ago…that was before the titans. But that's when my memory started. It's all a very big blur to me, but I do remember that I caused that explosion…and the tornado that followed after. I was only ten years old at the time."

"That explosion caused half the city to be burned to nothing…and then the tornado killed at least a hundred people!" Robin stated. Angel grimaced.

"I know. After that I ran away from place to place to run away from my troubles. The horrible truth about me is…I cause natural disasters…bad ones. Not earthquakes like Terra…but really, really bad ones. I also cause tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunamis, volcanoes and lightning storms. The ones that I've caused…are the worst in history." She bowed her head again.

"The earthquake of Potter City…" Raven spoke up. "The one where almost three quarters of the people died."

"That was me." Angel admitted.

"The hurricane of 1992?" Cyborg came in next.

"That was me, too."

"And there was this really bad volcano that wiped out to islands of Hawaii a couple years ago." Beast Boy blurt out.

"Yep…that was me." Angel said. "I was pushed to my limits and then, boom, it happened. I can't control it. So, I guess this means you guys will have to lock me up forever now, right?" Robin placed a hand on hers.

"No…this means we bust Slade. He's the one who pushed you to the limit. He knows what to do to trigger your powers. He's responsible for this."

"I don't know how he does, but he does. He told me that he knows more about me than I know myself." Angel brought up.

"Slade knows something we don't know." Raven announced, "We need to know how. And why he's using it."

"He tried to capture me. He said he wanted me to take over the world. He wants me as his weapon." Angel stated.

"That's because he knows how to manipulate you." Robin said and he stood up with the others and Angel. "He can run but he can't hide. Cyborg, pull up all the information we have on Slade. Raven, try to pinpoint his current hideout, Beast Boy and Starfire locate where he took those parts from the city dump. We're going to find out what he wants with Angel. This could be serious."

"What'll I do?" Angel asked Robin.

"You stay here; we want to make sure you're safe." Robin told her.

"We got nothing." Cyborg informed them.

"Then we go on foot." Robin said and everyone left the room to search.

"But what if you guys need help?" Angel asked.

"We can handle it." And she bowed her head again, "Don't worry, we're not gonna let him do this to you. We'll get to the bottom of this. Until then stay here and stay safe. We'll be back before dawn." And he gently kissed her forehead and ran off. Angel let tears fall from her eyes. Not only was Slade after her, but Robin was as well in a completely different way. And as much as it burned, she felt like she needed him too. She looked down at her hands that were going transparent and sighed. She needed to get a hold of her emotions before anything happened again.

It wasn't until much later that Angel's transparency problem went away. She was feeling better and decided to sleep the rest of her emotions off. So she went into her room and fell asleep on her bed, on top of the covers. She tossed and turned, for a while before she found herself in a deep slumber. In her dream, she was in danger and unsafe. She felt open and scared as she waked around a wasteland of crumbled buildings and other things. She stepped over the dead trees and piped that lay on the black ground. Everything was black, and there was no sign of life around her, until she heard an evil laugh. She looked ahead as Slade approached her with his arms behind his back. "You're friends are dead." He told her. No…of course they weren't! She went to speak but nothing came out. "You killed them, Angel. You killed everyone. You did this!" No, she couldn't have! She went to blaze him, but her powers weren't working. "YOU KILLED EVERYONE!" and he reached out and began to shake her! "Angel…Angel…Angel…"

She sat up straight as beads of sweat dripped down her face. She felt a hand on her arm and looked to her left and saw Robin. It was Robin who had been calling her, which meant it was nothing but a bad dream. She took in a deep breath and faced him. "Angel, are you okay?" and she nodded and wiped away some sweat. "How did it go?" she asked.

"We didn't find him." He informed her sadly. She just felt tears coming to her eyes.

"He's gonna get me…and then everyone will die." She spoke up softly.

"Don't say that." Robin helped her as he pulled her into a hug. "Everything's gonna be fine. We'll find him and end this. You'll be safe, I promise." She looked up at him and a tear fell.

"I'm scared." She whispered. He pulled her in again and she rested her head under his chin. "I don't wanna be this anymore." And she sobbed for some time into the night, in Robin's arms. The only place she felt safe whether she admitted it or not.


	23. Captured

The next morning, Angel awoke still in Robin's arms. They had fallen asleep on her bed, with his arms around her and holding her close. She felt guilt consume her and she blushed. She said she didn't like him, but they had fallen asleep together. And she liked it. She didn't want to wake him, so she stayed in her spot and rested her head back onto the pillow; she knew that he had had a busy night searching for Slade. He was doing all this for her; this was the biggest present he could give her. This was more than chocolates and a teddy bear, or any tender kiss, he was protecting her life. And she was gracious. She turned to face him and touched his face, gently waking him. She hadn't meant to, but she was happy to be able to speak to him. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning." He replied and sat up. She did the same and they blushed at each other. "Uh…how did you sleep?"

"Okay." She replied and pulled some hair behind her ear. "You?"

"Pretty good." And there was silence. "We should probably get break fast." And they both left her room and walked out to the kitchen. Robin found a note on the table and picked it up. "The others are out looking for Slade, so it's just you and I." and Angel gulped. Alone again, and for God knows how long. What would happen this time? Hopefully nothing too absurd, and yet she almost liked the volatile state they were in. Robin walked over to the fridge. "What would you like?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"You should eat for energy."

"I guess some cereal will be fine." She shrugged and sat down at the table. Robin set down two bowls of cereal and they began to eat. Angel's situation was still bothering her and she kept her eyes down. Robin did the same until they were finished. "So, uh, why aren't you leaving?" she asked as he placed the dished in the sink.

"I wanted to keep you some company." And they both smiled.

Robin went into the boy's bathroom and took a shower and Angel did the same in the girl's bathroom. Then they both came out and sat down to watch some TV. Robin must have wanted it to be a mellow day after all the excitement that had been built up from the days before. Angel was still uneasy and every corner she turned she half expected Slade to be there. She didn't want to be the cause of his victory, just the cause of his death. But watching TV with Robin calmed her down a bit, but was no use to putting her mind at rest. On TV there was a chick- flick that Angel claimed to like and they watched it. Robin didn't complain but had a bit to say about chick-flicks in general.

"They're all stupid." He said.

"No they're not! Some of them are really good." Angel retorted.

"They all suck." He said playfully.

"No!"

"In every chick-flick there's this scene between a guy and a girl where they're together alone and they start to kiss."

"Don't be mad because you don't like to kiss." Angel decided to stir up some trouble. It was later in the day than she expected and there hadn't been any fun at all.

"Hey, I never said that. I just said that it's always the same story line."

"Sometimes they're very romantic."

"Not often, and not only that but life is never planned out like that."

"You have a point." And they went quiet and continued to watch.

Angel sat and kept her eyes on the screen for some time, and she felt Robin moving around on the couch but didn't bother to look to see what he was doing. He must have been bored, but she was enjoying the moving. The movements from Robin got heavier, as if he was moving closer and she turned to look. To her surprise he was right in front of her now. Their noses were almost touching, and she didn't know what to say or do. But Robin knew what to do, because he leaned in a planted a small kiss on her lips and smiled. She kissed him back and it continued until they were lip locking for the rest of the movie. Angel had chills going up her spine and just allowed him to have his way. He was a good kisser, and she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue and his hand on her leg. Once the movie stopped, so did they. She pulled away and grinned at him. "You planned that." She said.

"I had to learn something from watching all those chick-flicks." He said and grinned. They chuckled together.

"Robin?"

"Yes Angel?" and she was about to say something she had wanted to say for a long time, but then their communicators went off. Robin picked up his, annoyed, and answered.

"Robin, we got trouble!" Cyborg said, "Slade's drones are everywhere! We need help keeping them off!"

"Right, be there in a flash." And Robin closed it and looked at Angel. "I have to go."

"I'm coming too."

"No, you need to stay here. Slade may be up to something and I don't want you to get hurt."

"How many times must I remind you…" she said and she stood up, "I'm a teen titan." Robin smiled and stood up next to her. Together they ran to the door, but they stopped when there was a loud banging sound from the roof. They looked up and then at each other. Without hesitation they ran up to the roof and opened the door…and there welcoming them was at least 50 drones, waiting to fight.

Robin and Angel went into action. Angel used her powers and Robin used Kung Fu. Angel sent them flying off the tower with gusts of wind, but somehow they climbed back up! She picked up some earth from the ground many feet below and shaped it into a ball. And she used it to knock them off, but still they returned! She looked at Robin who was struggling himself! "Robin, we can't get rid of them!" she yelled and one grabbed her! She jumped up and kicked it, knocking its head off and then did the same to another one close to her! She went to help Robin, but then she felt something latch onto her back. She turned around and saw a drone standing behind her. She went to attack it, but she was suddenly electrocuted! She screamed as sparks flew from her and she fell to the floor unconscious. A drone picked her up and jumped up into the air with the rest of them and landed on a jet. The jet took off with the drones… and Angel.

"ANGEL!" Robin called out as he watched them take her away! Slade would have his hands on her in only a couple of minutes.


	24. Past Repeated

"Titans, come in titans! Do you read!" Robin yelled into his communicator. Cyborg's head popped up.

"What is it, Robin?" he asked.

"Slade's drones just got away!"

"So?"

"They have Angel!"

Angel's eyes slowly opened. Pain surged through her head as she groaned and looked around. She was on top of an old building that rested on the tallest hill in Jump City. She could see the whole city from where she was, but where was she and why was she there? She went to move but noticed that she was strung up by her arms and legs! She struggled to get free but it was no use, the cuffs where made of steel and she couldn't escape. There was a machine to her right and standing over the machine was Slade! "Slade you coward, un-cuff me so I can fight you one on one!" she yelled.

"No thanks, I have a better idea. Why don't you help me destroy the city?"

"Never!"

"Oh you will, weather you like it or not!" and he walked in front of her, "But before I do, let me tell you a bit about yourself!"

"You know nothing about me you jerk!" she barked.

"Oh, I know more than you think. For example…you weren't born…you were created, and grown. Let's start from the beginning." Angel went silent, did Slade really know about her life? She was intrigued and had to listen. "Years ago, exactly 16 years ago, something amazing was created. DNA was taken from a woman by force and then a man. With special engineering, chemicals were added to that DNA along with mutant DNA. It was created and grown into a fetus, and then a baby. But that baby was grown in a pod and continued to grow for many years. The purpose of this specially engineered baby was to destroy and kill and cause chaos! That baby would grow with the ability to control fire, water, air and earth and have healing abilities. Now there were also side effects such as loss of memory and invisibility…not to mention a bad temper. Finally the day came when that child opened its eyes and saw the world for the first time. The doctors were successful and readied the child for shipment to its new master. But something terrible happened, all the confusion upset the creation and caused the child to lose control of its new powers and that building exploded. The child ran off, never to be seen again. That creation is you Mystic Angel. I had you created for my purpose! That's right, I created you! And my DNA runs through your veins! I am your master! I created you to do my work and enslave the world! For years you've stumbled from place to place, killing people and crumbling cities into rubble! And fate has brought you back here, so I can finish my work! I AM YOUR MASTER…I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NO!" Angel shouted into the air with tears streaming down her face! "It's not true! It can't be true!"

"Oh it can be, and it is! And as your master, you will obey me!"

"Never, I refuse to obey you!" Angel fussed. It couldn't be true, Slade wasn't who created her! And she wasn't _created_! It was all a lie! "You're lying! YOU'RE A LIAR!" and Slade pushed a button on the computer. Angel felt a sharp needle go into her back and shrieked from pain as it rose up her spine! With another press of a button she felt a similar pain shoot through he back of her head. She continued to struggle to get free.

"You're going to remember everything now Angel." And then Slade pushed another button, sending darkness into Angel's vision. Instead of seeing the city, all she could see and hear was the cries and please of people as they were engulfed by flames! It was horrible, and right away she had known that she was the cause!

"No!" she began to tremble in fear and struggle more. Slade laughed as he watched the clouds in the sky turn dark and begin to swirl.

"Yes…this is it. Soon, I will have everyone at my command for their lives."

The titans were running through the street, trying to find Angel! Beast Boy was a hound dog and the girls flew overhead. "We have to find her before Slade does whatever he's been planning!" Robin told them on his communicator and then he looked up and saw the clouds churning! Lightning flashed violently and thunder rumbled!

"Look!" Raven called.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked. Lightning struck the ground and caused cars to explode! Then a funnel dropped down from the clouds. It was a tornado! Then the earth began to shake violently! The titans tried to keep on their feet as everything shook and some buildings tumbled over! "The earth is trembling and the sky is touching the ground!" Starfire called out. Then the ground split and from the crack oozed boiling hot lava! People ran and screamed as it followed them and melted everything in its path! The whipping winds made it hard for the people to run! And then hail the size of baseballs dropped from the sky, shattering windows and hitting innocent people!

"It's absolute chaos!" Raven shouted above the roar of screams.

"It's a bunch of natural disasters!" Beast Boy yelled to her.

"It's Angel!" Robin told them as he sheltered himself with his cape. Freezing rain began to pour from the sky, like it was a lake above their heads! "She's in trouble!"

"What'll we do?" Cyborg asked.

"You guys better help the citizens, I'm going to find Angel!" and they split up! Cyborg ran and jumped over the rivers of lava to get to a group of people who were gathered under a hood of a shop!

"Get in the bus!" he told them; and everyone around got on the bus. Cyborg gripped onto it and held it in place. Raven created a giant shield and held it up into the air, letting people get under it. Then she engulfed them in a ball and held them in the air, keeping them safe from the dangers around them. Starfire used her star bolts to hit as many hail stones as possible so nobody would get hurt. After giving up, she lifted a billboard in the air and used it as a giant umbrella for the citizens underneath her. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and stood above the people to protect them from the beating winds and hail. People gathered, crying and screaming for their lives and loved ones.

"Please hurry Robin!" Starfire said to herself as she watched a little girl cry.

Robin climbed up the hill that had a huge ball of electricity emitting from it. He knew that Slade had to be there. The wind held him back and put his muscles to the test as the hail stones battered him mercilessly on the head. His hair was drenched and now clinging to his forehead. He turned and looked at the city and at the trouble it endured. It wouldn't be long until there was nothing left, he had to keep going! That hill and the weather were hardened every step he took, but he couldn't give up. For the people, for the team, and for Angel. Finally, he reached the top and saw Angel surrounded by a pod of electricity, screaming for her life! "Angel!" and he ran forward to grab her, but the shield sent him flying back! He couldn't reach her! He ran up to the pod and began to shout. "Angel, it's me, Robin! Listen, you're safe now! You gotta stop! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"She can't hear you." Slade approached him. "She's in a trance. All she can see and hear is what I programmed. It's sending her temper to the limits, and when it breaks, so does everything else. This is the end of this city…and soon the world Robin. Just accept it. Your little girlfriend was born to be a villain. I would know…I created her."

"No! Lies!" Robin yelled at his arch enemy!

"She didn't believe it at first either, but she got her temper from me. She was created with my DNA…and as her father figure she is going to do whatever I tell her!"

"You are NOT her father!" and Robin whipped out his bow staff. "Angel would never hurt anyone!"

"Look at your city Robin." And Robin turned and looked. It looked like the end of the world. "She is doing this."

"I don't care." And he turned back to Slade. "I love her. And I won't let you hurt her." He said to himself and then charged at Slade! "LET HER GO!"


	25. The Final Battle

Slade and Robin began to fight furiously! Robin went to strike over and over again, but Slade was too fast and dodged, sending a blow of his own and hitting Robin! Robin didn't give up, the world depended on him now. He swung his staff and tried to hit Slade, but Slade grabbed the staff and flung it backwards, sending Robin with it and into a tree. He got back up and attacked with everything he had, moving without even thinking, until Slade kicked him in the face and sent him back again. Robin looked up out of one eye and watched as Slade broke his staff into two pieces and laughed. Still, that wouldn't stop him! Robin charged again and punched Slade in the face. Slade skid back a few feet and went back at Robin, who dodged the blows and kicked him in the face. Slade fell back onto the ground and did a jackknife up. He picked up a jagged piece of hail and cut Robin on the cheek, making drops of blood run as the rain wet his face. Robin didn't even think about it and attacked Slade again.

This went on for almost an hour, until Slade grew tired and took his attention off of the computer.

"If you won't shut it off, than I will!" Robin told him and jumped into the air and kicked the machine, breaking it!

"NO!" Slade yelled out as it exploded and pieces went flying! The electricity surrounding Angel waned and the needles pulled out of her. Angel's limp body fell into the mud and didn't move. "You'll regret this, Robin! If it's the last thing I do, I will get rid of you and Angel!" and with that Slade ran off, like a coward. Robin ran over to Angel and picked her up.

"Angel?" she still didn't move. "Angel, please!" he begged and moved some hair from in front of her face. Angel's face grimaced as she whimpered and then her eyes opened. "Angel!"

"I killed them…I killed them…" she mumbled and closed her eyes again. Robin gently shook her.

"No, no you didn't! It was all a dream, just a bad dream." he convinced her. Her eyes opened again and she looked up at her boy wonder. She reached up one hand and touched his cut cheek, and he smiled. When she moved it away, the cut was gone. "Angel, Slade made you see all those visions and it caused a string of natural disasters! Only you can stop them!" Robin told her. Angel sat up and crawled over to the edge of the building on the hill and looked on as it was doomsday for the people of Jump City. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and she jolted up.

"We need to get down there!" she told him and they ran down together and towards the city!

"I don't know how much more I can handle this!" Cyborg yelled up to Raven.

"We have to until Robin can free Angel!" Raven replied. "Only she can stop all this!"

"Look, it is Mystic Angel!" Starfire said. They all looked at watched ad Robin and Angel ran up to them.

"I'm back with Angel." Robin told them.

"Good, now do something!" Beast Boy ran up to them and shouted.

Angel nodded and ran out a few yards in front of them. She drew in a deep breath and her eyes began to glow white. She rose into the air, slowly, as the crystal around neck began to glow white too. She stretched out her arms and placed her legs together. A gust of wind began to blow up from her feet and make her hair dance above her head. The others looked on with the people of Jump City as she began to chant. "Earth, Water, Fire, Air…Cease bringing death and despair…All ailments obey and leave as be…Retire as you are and come back to me!" And with that, the tornado stopped and disappeared, the earthquake stopped, the rain and hail ended and the earth healed and the lava soaked back into the ground. Everything vanished, and orange, white, blue and green light flew from the earth and were absorbed by Angel's body! Then after everything returned to normal, she created a rainbow that stretched over the city. Everything went the same as before and people cheered! It was over, and everyone would live in peace.

Angel slowly sank down to the ground from her spot in the air. As she did, Robin walked underneath her and caught her, kneeling down and resting her in his arms. The titans gathered and looked on as the lower half of her body went transparent. They were relieved to see her open her eyes and smile up at them. "Angel," Robin asked her, "What were you going to say to me before this all started?" She just smiled up at him as drops of water clung onto his soaked hair.

"I love you." She said and then she leaned back and rested her head.

"Thank you Angel." He replied.

"You did it, friend." Starfire came in.

"You saved the world." Cyborg came in next.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Beast Boy stated.

"No matter what Slade says, you'll always be a hero." Raven said with a smile and placed a hand on Angel's head.


	26. Final Chapter

The titans were sitting down on the couch and watching the news. There was a special report on what had happened the day before. "Yesterday seemed like this end of the world and the certain end of our beloved Jump City. The last half of the day was filled with tornadoes and hurricanes with winds reaching up to 600 miles per hour, an earthquake reaching a whopping 8.5 on the Richter scale and freezing rain and hails stones the size of soft balls. Not to mention rivers of lava from where the earth seemed to split in front our very eyes. Just when all hope was lost, our newest superhero, Mystic Angel, saved the day. We have eyewitnesses for the event." And then it switched to one random person after another. "It was amazing! We saw this white light from up in the air above the city and we realized it was Mystic Angel. She said something and all the tornadoes and things disappeared, and then different colors of light flew into her and she settled back down after giving us a big rainbow." One person gushed, and then it switched back. "Well although we don't know exactly what caused this series of events, one thing's for sure, we owe much gratitude to Mystic Angel and the other titans for saving the day." And then Robin turned the TV off.

"Well look at that, you're a hero all over again." Robin said to Angel.

"I still feel bad. They don't know that I caused it." Angel stated.

"But it wasn't your fault, Slade made you do it." Robin told her, trying to make her feel better. Angel just sighed and stood up, letting go of Robin's hand and walked away.

"We should do something to make her feel better." Beast Boy offered.

"Let's make her a cake! She loves cake!" Cyborg pointed out.

"Sounds like a good idea." Robin said.

Much later, Robin and the other titans approached Angel's door. Beast Boy was holding the huge cake and Cyborg was holding the rest of the snacks. "Dude, it was tough to fit _Thanks For Saving The World_ all on one cake. I almost had to make two." Beast Boy informed them from behind the cake. "Can we go in now?"

"Yep, let's make her feel better." Robin said. He knocked on the door and it opened.

"SURPRISE!" they call cheered, but their faces dropped when they saw Angel with a backpack and a frown on her face.

"Um, what're you doing?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Hi everyone…I'm leaving the Titans." She informed them.

"WHAT!" everyone asked with their eyes bulging! She walked out and made her way towards the roof. The titans looked at each other and ran after her. Beast Boy just sighed and dropped the cake and followed. Angel walked up onto the roof and the others ran up and stopped her.

"You can't leave! You're an important member of this team!" Robin told her.

"Yeah, we need you! The city needs you!" Cyborg said.

"Why? For more natural disasters to demolish everything they've worked hard to create?" Angel asked as she stepped up to the ledge.

"But," Robin tried.

"Robin, look at this town. What is everybody doing?" Angel asked him. Robin stepped forward and looked out. He saw construction workers and people trying to clean up the gigantic mess from the day before. People searched through rubble and cranes roared as they lifted up fallen walls and other obstacles in the streets. It was a depressing view. Robin just sighed and turned to her.

"But, we need you Angel. The city needs you to protect them, the titans need you to help, and…I need you." He said softly.

"I have to go." She said. Robin just looked down. Angel reached out and lifted his glance up to hers. "All that matters is that this city will be safe. With me here, we can't assure that. I need to leave and sort out my problems. I have to learn to control my powers despite my mood swings…and learn to accept my past. If I let it get the best of me, then Slade will win. I'm doing this for all the people I put in danger." And she walked away and up to Beast Boy. "Keep up the good work, BB." She said and they hugged.

"Will do." He replied as she walked away from him and up to Cyborg. They hugged next.

"Don't forget that I will always kick your butt at Super Smasher." She said and she backed away. Cyborg sniffled.

"I won't." and then she hugged Raven.

"See you around Rae." She said.

"We'll always be in touch." Raven said and then Angel approached Starfire. They didn't speak at first.

"Promise me you'll take care of Robin." Angel ended the silence. Starfire smiled and hugged her.

"I promise. I know that we were not very good friends at first, but I will always keep you in mind as a wonderful friend, Mystic Angel." And Angel walked over to Robin. They hugged each other for the longest. Then she stepped up on the ledge.

"Don't worry about me, boy wonder." She teased him and she held up the communicator, "You'll always know how to reach me. And who knows, maybe I'll return someday."

"Be safe." Robin finally spoke up. "Does this mean…it's over?" he asked. Angel just blew him a kiss and winked. Then she turned and flew away. The titans walked up to Robin and watched as Mystic Angel flew off into the distance, disappearing into the clouds. One of Jump City's finest heroes vanished before there very eyes, maybe never to be seen again.

**The End**

Be sure to check out the sequel, coming out soon!


End file.
